El Profesor
by Danielle Franks
Summary: Bella por despecho sale una noche a beber para tratar de olvidar el engaño de su ex novio James.Edward sale a despejarse un poco ya que con sus preferencias sexuales era muy discriminado ambos terminan teniendo sexo y Edward termina ilusionado con Bella. Bella se lleva una sorpresa al llegar el lunes a la escuela y encontrarse con que Edward era su Profesor. Pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hoooola estoy por estos lugares ya que tengo una gran idea en mente.**_

_**Es una historia algo fuera de lo común y espero que tenga algo de aceptación.**_

_**La dejaré como un one shot si no tengo la aceptación y voy a tratar de actualizarla a diario pero los caps. serán cortos.**_

_**Ya saben que nada me pertenece esto es de S. Meyer.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**El Profesor**_

Pov. Bella.

-. No, James – me enfadé con él.

-. Solo fue un acostón además estaba…

-. Te volviste a drogar? Lo habías prometido, que no volverías a hacerlo- el intentó acercarse a mi-. Esto se acabó.

-. No bella, no voy a permitir que me dejes- me acorraló contra la pared.

-. Déjame, esto- nos señale a los dos-. Se acabó.

Me aparte de él.

-. Esto no se ha acabado- se atrevió a decirme-. Esto va a durar para siempre- no lo soporté y me subí a mi auto.

Era un auto hermoso. Estilo sedan, de color negro. Un Mercedes.

Arranqué y desaparecí del estacionamiento del colegio.

Las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia, nublando un poco mi vista.

Yo había tenido una relación con el por más de seis meses, en los cuales el había dejado las drogas y éramos felices o por lo menos eso yo creía.

Al parecer no le pareció suficiente mi amor y se acostó con Victoria.

Y pensar que yo me había informado y estaba lista para ser suya.

Fui a mi habitación y me encerré en mi cuarto.

Mi padre, Charlie, no estaba en casa. Decidí cocinarle, para que cuando llegara todo estuviera listo y poder conversar como lo hacíamos todas las noches.

Mi padre llegó a casa, de la estación de policía.

-. Hola papi como te fue?- lo abracé y lo guie a la mesa en donde procedí a servirle la cena.

-. Bastante cansado. Pero vine a cenar – yo sonreí complacida.

-. Papá terminé con James- el me miró con el ceño fruncido.

James, era hijo de un compañero de trabajo -. Qué pasó?

Le conté lo que paso y de que se drogaba. Me había enterado de su infidelidad, porque la propia Victoria me lo dijo.

-. No te llegaste a…

-. No, gracias a los cielos no lo hice- dije algo ruborizada.

-. Y si sales con tus amigas?- propuso.

-. Enserio?- le pregunté.

-. Necesitas distraerte o quieres quedarte a ver el partido?

-. Las llamaré- terminamos de cenar. Lo que me gustaba de Charlie, era que podíamos hablar de cualquier cosa él, era mi mejor amigo.

-. Y lleva protección – me volví a ruborizar-. No te me pongas así. Lo más probable es que te emborraches y…

-. Ok, pero espero no llegar hasta ese punto.

Terminamos de comer en silencio. Y fui a llamar a Alice y Rosalie.

Quedamos en que Alice nos pasaría a buscar.

Ya en la discoteca…

-. Toma otro trago Bella- me incitó Alice. Este ya era mi cuarto trago de Vodka.

Ya estaba bastante alegre.

-. Otro- pedí al cantinero que me veía raro, pero yo estaba bastante tomada como para notarlo.

Me puso el trago enfrente y justo cuando lo iba a tomar me lo impidieron.

-. Este alterado, no te lo tomes- dijo una voz aterciopelada a mi oído.

-. Oh mi dios, pero cómo?- no sabía como había sucedido, pero esperaba que se aclarara todo.

-. El bar tender – en ese momento llego el dueño del bar o eso parecía y lo echó.

-. Lo siento señorita, le pido que me disculpe de ahora en adelante todo lo que consuma será gratuito como tambien la entrada a este lugar por un mes- yo asentí y pedí otro trago.

-. Gracias por salvarme- el me sonrió. Pero se veía triste-. Qué te pasa?- pregunte tocando su brazo. En verdad ya estaba bastante pasada de copas.

Negó con la cabeza -. Es solo que es difícil tratar de que las demás personas te acepten cuando ni tú mismo te aceptas.- dijo y yo acaricie su brazo bien formado-. Y tú por que estas aquí?

-. Mi novio me fue infiel- el asintió y luego me miró, haciendo que algo en mi entrepierna empezara a palpitar.

-. Pues es un imbécil.

Seguimos bebiendo juntos por un buen rato. Parecíamos amigos de toda la vida.

Salimos del bar y empezamos a caminar hasta que yo no lo soporte más y lo besé. El deseo me quemaba las venas.

No sé cómo, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y yo ya me encontraba en su departamento.

Era bastante lujoso y a la vez impersonal.

-. Es lindo- el me miró fijamente.

El deseo me recorría con fiereza.

Nos acercamos poco a poco y nos besamos apasionadamente.

Mis manos fueron a los botones de su camisa y las suyas fueron a las tiras de mi traje negro.

Al parecer los casi diez tragos de vodka, hicieron su trabajo, ya que me hicieron sentirme liberal y que todo lo podía.

Las prendas fueron sobrando, hasta que quedamos desnudos en plena sala.

Me llevo a una habitación y me depositó en la cama.

Beso mis labios y bajo a mi cuello, mientras sus manos acariciaban mis muslos.

Pov. Edward.

No sabía muy bien qué hacer, pero no podía dejar de besar su hermoso cuerpo. Era la primera vez que estaba con una mujer, más no la primera vez que tenía sexo con alguien.

Si, era gay.

Devoré sus labios rojos e hinchados de tanto besarlos.

Bajé a su cuello en donde dejé una marca. Tenía esa mala costumbre.

Fui bajando poco a poco por su cuerpo, hasta que me encontré con sus pechos; que no eran ni tan grandes ni pequeños, eran rellenos y acorde con su cuerpo.

Los besé haciéndola gritar, de placer y deseo.

-. Ah… Edward.- gimió mi nombre-. Por favor- me posicione entre sus piernas y la miré a los ojos.

Se veía nerviosa y algo temerosa.

-. Soy… virgen- me dijo y yo me sorprendí-. Lo sien…- la callé con un beso. Ya no me sentía tan nervioso, ya que, esta sería nuestra primera vez.

Busque en la encimera un condón y me lo coloqué.

La besé y mientras lo hacía iba entrando en su cuerpo. Ella, presa del dolor mordió mi labio inferior.

Era tan estrecha y deliciosa -. Oh por Dios- dijo ella, momentos después cuando yo había terminado de entrar en su cuerpo y había traspasado su barrera.

Me besó con pasión y deseo. Yo empecé a entrar y salir de su cuerpo.

La sensación era tan embriagadora y deliciosa que me consideraba adicto a ella.

Me giré con ella encima para que me montara- ella apoyó sus manos en mi pecho y comenzó a impulsarse. Hacia movimientos con sus caderas que me sacaban gemidos y gruñidos de placer.

Sentía que ella se contraía a mí alrededor y empezamos a movernos con más frenesí.

Sentí la explosión del orgasmo y la sentí venirse tambien.

-. Edward.

-. Bella- dije su nombre.

Ella se recostó contra mi pecho y yo la abracé.

Me sentía muy bien con ella así.

Cuide su sueño y bese sus labios.

Me entristecí al recordar que solo había sido por esta noche.

Quería volver a verla, pero sabía que eso no era posible.

********OOoooOO********

Los rayos del sol golpeaban mi rostro, por lo que abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con ella…

Estaba tan hermosa y parecía un ángel.

Me ruborice al recordar lo que pasó anoche.

Ella se removió sobre mí y abrió sus ojos. Eran un color chocolate en los que me perdí.

Me vio y se tapo la boca con las manos-. Oh por Dios- gimió.

-. Buen día Bella- acaricie su cabello.

-. Buen día- se alejó de mí y se sentó en la cama-. Que hice?

-. Pasa algo?- ella me miró consternada.

-. Me acosté contigo sin conocerte y perdí mi virginidad – dijo mirando la cama.

-. Si te consuela, era la primera vez que lo hacía con una mujer- ella me miro estupefacta-. No era virgen- ella frunció el ceño-. Soy gay- ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

_**Bueno hasta aquí el cap.**_

_**Si les gusta puedes dejar un reviews.**_

_**Besos**_

_**D. F.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Un amigo gay

_**Wow gracias por los reviews en verdad me han animado un montón.**_

_**Espero que les guste este cap.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Un amigo gay**_

_**Pov. Bella.**_

No lo podía creer… me había dicho que era gay.

Perdí mi virginidad con un gay. Pero que para ser gay… wow me hizo sentir tantas cosas…

-. Lo siento, para ti debe de ser traumático perder tu virginidad con alguien como yo- sus ojos se humedecieron. Bajo su cabeza.

-. Edward, mírame- me acerqué a él y lo obligué a mirarme-. Traumático hubiese sido si yo la hubiera perdido con mi ex novio- el trato de sonreír-. No sabes cuánto disfruté ese momento- él se ruborizo. Edward me generaba tanta ternura.

-. No te arrepientes?- lo medité un momento.

-. Me arrepiento…- el volvió a bajar la mirada-. …de haber estado borracha y no recordar mucho el hecho.

-. Enserio?- era tan inseguro.

-. Si, enserio. Fue fenomenal.

-. Ya te tienes que ir?- me pregunto con una mirada triste.

-. Si- el asintió.

-. Puedo preguntarte algo?- pidió tímidamente.

-. Claro que si?- acaricie su brazo.

-. Puedo volver a verte?- me derretí por la ternura que derrochaba.

-. Claro que si- acaricie su mejilla-. Podemos ser amigos- el sonrió.

Escuché que mi móvil tenía una llamada entrante.

Me bajé de la cama y lo tomé de mi bolso-. Hola?

-. Bells amor dónde estabas? Te llamé y no contestaste- lo que me faltaba. Que me llamara James.

-. Te recuerdo que terminamos- el maldijo por lo bajo.

-. Bella tu eres mi novia y yo llevo las riendas de esta relación- y me salió machista…

-. Vete al diablo – y le colgué. Ya me dolía la cabeza.

-. Tu ex?- me pregunto desde la cocina.

-. Si, al parecer no entiende que ya no quiero estar con él- empecé a recoger mi ropa-. Me prestas tu baño?- el asintió y me señaló la dirección.

Me bañé rápidamente y me vestí.

Salí del baño y el ya estaba vestido, con una playera blanca y unos bermudas verde botella.

Estaba en la cocina-. Desayunarías conmigo?- yo asentí. Lo más que podía pensar Charlie es que… bueno la pasé en grande.

Me senté en el taburete y el hizo lo mismo, luego de darme mi plato.

Desayunamos tranquilamente, debía decir que cocinaba delicioso. Esa crema de arroz, estaba deliciosa.

-. Esta buenísimo.

-. Gracias- dijo avergonzado.

Terminamos de comer y él se veía cada vez más triste, por lo que decidí hacer algo que lo hiciera sonreír.

-. Toma- le tendí un papel con mi numero de celular.

-. Lo de ser amigos, lo decías enserio?- se veía sorprendido. No me gustaba su falta de fe en sí mismo.

-. Claro que sí, me caes muy bien.

-. Tu a mi tambien – sonrió tímidamente.

-. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir- el bajo la mirada cabizbajo y asintió.

Me acompaño hasta la puerta y cuando salí lo mire a los ojos-. Fue inolvidable Edward y espero que seamos muy buenos amigos.- lo besé en la mejilla-. Llámame cuando quieras eh?- le sonreí.

-. Así lo haré- nos despedimos y fui al ascensor.

Salí del edificio y me fijé en donde estábamos. Era un lugar bastante elegante.

Pedí un taxi y le di la dirección.

No había puesto un pie en mi casa…

-. Tuviste sexo?- preguntó mi padre.

Me ruboricé.

-. S-si – tartamudee.

-. Te cuidaste?

-. Si.

-. Estabas borracha?

-. Si – esto era vergonzoso.

-. Te drogaste?

-. No.

-. Vete a bañar, hablamos en la tarde- asentí y fui a mi habitación.

Me bañé y lavé el cabello.

Me sentía cansada.

Me acosté a dormir.

Mis sueños eran muy… calientes e involucraban a Edward en diferentes posiciones.

Me levanté por que tenía una llamada.

Era de James.

Lo ignoré.

Me puse de pie y bajé a la sala para hablar con mi papá.

Acababa de apagar el televisor cuando bajé.

-. Estas bien?- me preguntó.

-. Sip- venia la parte difícil del asunto. Como le decía que hice el amor con un gay.

-. Y te trató bien?- volví a asentir.

-. Está bien para mí- le dije-. Papá… tu sabes que yo te cuento todo y…

-. Sí, pero no quiero que me cuentes _eso_.

-. Es que si no lo cuento me vuelvo loca- el me miró extrañado y aterrorizado-. Papá el chico con el que tuve relaciones…- él le dio un trago a su cerveza.

-. Sufre de alguna enfermedad?- estaba aterrorizado.

-. No, era gay- mi papá se ahogó con la cerveza.

-. Oh mi Dios.

-. Y quiere volver a verme- se recuperó de su ahogamiento y me miró con los ojos como platos.

-. Era gay, gay, gay?- preguntó.

-. El dice que es gay, pero se veía triste y me inspiraba tanta ternura. Además es muy inseguro, al parecer la gente no lo acepta por su condición. Y tambien era la única chica con la que había tenido sexo.

-. Bella, lo más probable es que se ilusione contigo y lo vas a lastimar.

-. Si, lo sé, pero por eso le propuse que fuéramos amigos.

-. Ah ya… tú y tus ganas de tener un amigo gay- recordé el día en el que vine triste, luego de una marcha gay a la que había asistido con la esperanza de conseguir un amigo gay.

-. Por qué demoraste tanto?

-. Es que me hizo de desayunar – el sonrió de lado.

-. Se ve gay?

-. No, se ve hombre así masculino, pero es muy educado y atento- me recosté en el pecho de mi padre.

Nos quedamos ahí un buen rato

-. Quieres ir a comer al Mc Donald´s campanita?

-. Sip – me puse de pie y fui a mi habitación a cambiarme.

Me sentía diferente y me veía diferente. Me sentía mujer.

Me puse un traje negro, encima de la rodilla que tenía un lazo violeta en la cintura con unas Converse.

-. Tu madre llamó en la tarde y dijo que venía mañana para cambiar de guardarropa.

-. Ella sabe que odio las compras.

-. Vamos a que comas algo delicioso – me guio hasta la puerta.

-. Vale- fuimos en mi auto.

Llegamos al Mc Donald´s.

Ya en la mesa…

-. … entonces va a llegar un nuevo profesor el lunes.

-. De qué?

-. Aritmética – el asintió.

-. Me alegro, el anterior era un charlatán.

-. Si.

-. Hija… James ha llamado toda la tarde.

-. A mi tambien me llamó, al parecer no entiende que lo dejé.- me quejé.

-. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado, porque si se está drogando otra vez puede que cometa una locura. – Le di la razón porque por teléfono se escuchaba algo raro y eso me daba miedo-. Siempre me pareció muy celoso y algo excesivo. Hija ten cuidado.

Lo que restaba del fin de semana fue algo tedioso, ya que, las llamadas de James y la extenuante salida con mi madre, a la que se le unió Alice fue lo peor.

Lo que lo salvó fue la comida china que mandó a pedir mi padre y el mensaje de Edward

_Espero que hayas pasado un buen fin de semana. Que tengas buena semana… Edward._

Yo tambien le envié uno diciéndole que ojalá pudiéramos vernos pronto.

Y vaya que nos vimos pronto…

Estábamos en el salón de clases y me sentía incomoda, ya que, James no dejaba de mirarme.

-. Buenos días, mi nombre es Edward Cullen y soy su nuevo profesor de Aritmética.

Oh, Mierda.

_**Gracias a los Favs y followers espero que les guste este cap. y lo crean merecedor de reviews.**_

_**Gracias por todo el apoyo. Si les gustan los Dramonies pueden pasarse por mi perfil y encontraran varios **_

_**Besos.**_

_**D. F.**_


	3. Chapter 3: La Clase

_**Hola gracias por los Favs y follows y reviews.**_

_**Espero que les guste el cap.**_

_**Si quieren otro para hoy deben avisarme antes de las seis.**_

_**Si hay más de tres reviews cuelgo otro cap.**_

_**La clase**_

_**Pov. Edward.**_

Mi fin de semana fue todo un infierno.

Tanya Denali una amiga de mi madre quería intentar meterse en mi cama y cuando se enteró o confirmo que era gay me miró con asco.

Yo no había elegido ser gay. Eso solo pasó.

He tratado de luchar contra eso pero no puedo, las mujeres no me gustan, bueno solo una. Bella.

Ella era muy hermosa y no vi asco en su mirada. Lo que vi fue ternura.

Eleazar, mi padre biológico llegó al departamento molesto-. Qué diablos te pasa- yo fruncí el ceño-. Tanya Denali es una mujer hermosa y tú la rechazas.

-. No me gustan las mujeres eso lo sabes- murmuré.

-. Si, ahora recuerdo que mi único hijo es un maricón – sus palabras me atravesaron-. Eres una vergüenza para la familia- bajé la cabeza-. Me das asco- y solo escuché el portazo que pegó.

No lo aguanté mas y rompí en llanto. Me dolía que mi propia familia no me entendiera.

Mi padre sabía que era gay desde los quince años que me llevó a un burdel para que me estrenara.

La joven que él me asigno trató de tocarme pero yo me negué, yo le dije que era gay y ella me miró como todos con asco.

Me fui a dormir esa noche pensando en esa chica, en Bella.

No podía dejar de pensar en ella y en cómo me excitaba cada beso.

Si bien yo había tenido sexo con anterioridad era con hombres, si, pero no tenía una relación solo era porque soy hombre o eso es lo que creo…

La cuestión es que yo tenía sexo solo por necesidad, no porque quisiera. Eso había sido en contadas ocasiones. Cuando ya no podía aguantar. En mi vida solo había tenido sexo cuatro veces sin contar a Bella.

El domingo ya no lo pude aguantar y le envié un mensaje.

Ella me envió uno deseándome una buena semana y que esperaba que nos viéramos pronto.

Eso alegro mi día.

Me puse a planear mi itinerario y las clases ahora que me habían contratado como profesor.

Cuando terminé me dispuse a cocinar mas crema de arroz, que era mi favorita.

En eso llegó mi madre adoptiva Esme-. Mi amor como estas?- me besó la mejilla.

Ella junto con su esposo Carlisle se hicieron cargo de mi cuando Eleazar me echó de su casa al enterarse de que era gay.

Mi madre biológica, Carmen, nunca luchó por mí, es mas nunca me quiso. Siempre me culpó de que por mi nunca pudo tener más hijos, ya que hubieron complicaciones a la hora del parto y tuvieron que sacarle la matriz.

Esme siempre estuvo ahí, Carlisle y ella eran mis padrinos y como no pudieron tener hijos me cuidaron sin importar nada.

-. Qué te pasa?- le conté que vino Eleazar-. No le hagas caso.

-. Mamá tengo algo que contarte- ella asintió sentándose en un taburete en frente de mi.

Le puse un plato con crema y me serví uno a mí. Me senté frente a ella -. Mamá conocí a una chica…- ella se le iluminaron los ojos-. El viernes por la noche en un bar- ella asintió-. Estaba triste porque su novio la engañó y había ido a beber y bueno yo tambien y una cosa llegó a la otra y…

-. Y como reaccionó ella, supongo que le dijiste.

-. Si y ella se porto tan… atenta, cariñosa- Esme empezó a llorar-. Y hora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

-. Tienes su número o algo? – estaba realmente emocionada por lo que me estaba pasando.

-. Sí, me dijo que podíamos ser amigos- ella sonrió.

-. Te gusta?- me ruboricé-. Entonces conquístala- negué.

-. Ella dijo que como amigos…

-. Pues si te gusta lucha por ella- yo asentí.

La invitaría a salir y me la ganaría.

-. Te quiero mamá.

-. Te amo mi bebé- beso mi cabeza-. Listo para mañana- yo asentí.-. No dejes que Eleazar te dañe tu felicidad.

El lunes llegó y yo me presente en la clase.

-. Soy su profesor de Aritmética- terminé de decir.

Levanté la mirada y la vi. Esos ojos marrones y su cabello, su rubor toda ella. Me sonrió levemente y yo asentí.

-. Chicos espero poder ayudarles con lo que necesiten y poder hacer la clase más llevadera. Me gus…

Una chica levantó la mano-. Dime- ella sonrió.

-. Tienes novia?- yo sonreí y seguí con la explicación.

-. Como les decía espero poder responder a todas sus dudas de índole escolar. Ahora quiero un informe de que creen ustedes que es la matemáticas su aplicación en la vida diaria y algún tema que no comprendan.

Me senté en mi puesto y ojee mi libro.

-. Es para cuando toque la campana- dije cuando vi que nadie excepto Bella estaba trabajando, junto con unas tres chicas mas.

Estaba feliz porque la podría ver a diario pero tambien estaba mal. Ella era mi alumna.

Veía que un chico rubio miraba a Bella y eso me molestó un poco.

Bella junto con sus amigas me entregaron los trabajos y empecé a revisarlos.

-. Siempre la cerebrito y sus neuronas terminan de primeros. Son unas matadas- dijo al parecer Stanley

Me enfadé con ella pero me recluí a revisar.

Me percaté de su letra, tenía una letra hermosa.

Los cuatro informes estaban bien hechos.

Los demás fueron entregando poco a poco.

La campana tocó y todos fueron saliendo rápidamente.

Vi que Bella se quedaba-. Hola – saludo con una sonrisa y yo le sonreí-. Mira que no creí que nos viéramos tan pronto.

-. Si tienes razón – le sonreí y le pedí que se acercara, no sabía cómo proceder así que solo me fijé que no hubiese nadie y atrapé sus labios con los míos.

Ella se tensó al principio pero luego me correspondió.

-. Lo siento es que no…

-. No importa- me besó de nuevo.

-. Podríamos salir tu y yo?- ella lo pensó.

-. Me encantaría, pero creo que no estoy lista para iniciar una relación aun- yo asentí. Era verdad no hace mucho había terminado con su novio-. Pero podemos salir por ahí.

-. Claro- salió del aula y yo seguí revisando los resúmenes de los demás.

Me sentía feliz, la había besado.

Bella. Pov.

Estaba nerviosa. Me había besado con el de nuevo y me había hecho sentir tantas cosas…

Estaba tan ensimismada que no vi cuando me jalaron a un aula vacía.

Era james…

_**Bueno hasta aquí el cap. de hoy. Si quieren actualización hoy deben decírmelo antes de las seis de la tarde.**_

_**Besos **_

_**D. F.**_


	4. Chapter 4: El Bosque

_**Hola como vamos aquí esta su nuevo cap. Este es algo corto ya que por unas circunstancias del destino me hicieron sentir mal y no me siento con el ánimo suficiente de de escribir.**_

_**Pero lo prometido es deuda. Si quieren mas déjenme animos y mañana les traigo algo bomba. Eso será a eso de las dos de la tarde de mañana Hora de Panamá.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**James…**_

_**Pov. Bella.**_

James me metió en ese salón y cerró la puerta con seguro.

-. Déjame ir- dije cuando iba hasta la puerta y él me lo impidió.

-. Bella he querido hablar contigo pero no me lo permites y me estoy cansando.

-. Te dije que esto se había acabado James. Si quieres podemos ser amigos pero nada más.

-. No quiero ser tu amigo. Quiero ser tu novio como antes- negué con la cabeza.

El se acerco a mí y me acorralo contra la pared.

-. Eres mía – me besó con fuerza.

-. No, déjame- lo aparté de un solo golpe.

-. Bella no me rechaces- empezó a desabotonar mi camisa. El miedo se apoderó de mi y empecé a llorar. Al parecer mi llanto lo frenó-. Bells lo siento princesa, no vuelve a pasar amor- me besó.

-. Te detesto- lo golpee en la entrepierna.

Salí del salón de clases corriendo mientras él se retorcía en el suelo.

No sé hasta donde corrí solo sé que me alejé bastante hasta que llegué al bosque.

Empecé a llorar. Ese chico al que amo o amé fue el que intentó violarme?

Me acurruqué contra un árbol.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso pero si se que escuché unos pasos.

Pov. Edward.

Quería conocer más de los terrenos del colegio.

Ya había dado todas mis clases.

Lo más raro es que no había visto a bella por ninguna parte ni siquiera en el receso.

Me dije que después la encontraría y con ese pensamiento me fui hacia el bosque.

Eran mis lugares favoritos porque me sentía libre de gritar de alegría o de dolor.

Me sentía libre de ser quien era y lo que era.

Escuché un llanto ahogado y me acerqué.

Era bella en posición fetal llorando desconsolada.

-. Bella?- me senté a su lado y ella cuando me vio me abrazó-. Qué pasó?

-. Bésame- ni corto ni perezoso la besé.

Estábamos en un área bastante alejada de los demás.

Nos besamos con ternura.

Mis manos viajaron a su blusa y las de ella a mi camisa.

Empezamos a desvestirnos y quedamos besándonos y acariciándonos a placer en medio del bosque.

Amaba sentirla así. Me sentía a gusto.

Me sentía querido, protegido y feliz.

Busque entre mis ropas el preservativo y me lo puse.

Besaba sus pechos con frenesí y ella me besaba a mí con pasión y devoción.

Coloqué una de sus piernas sobre mi cadera y entré en su cuerpo lentamente.

-. Ah Edward- gimió.

-. Eres perfecta- la besé.

Empecé a entrar y salir de su cuerpo lentamente-. Mas, Edward. Mas- pedía entre jadeos y yo la complací. Di en su punto de placer y ella empezó a gemir con más fuerza.

-. Edward- dijo mi nombre antes de venirse.

-. Bella- la besé y ella a mí.

-. Oh mi dios.

-. Que te pasaba?- estaba preocupado.

-. Mi ex trató de sobrepasarse conmigo- la abracé con más fuerza y besé sus labios.

pienses en eso- volví a besarla-. Mejor vamos a comer un helado.

-. Claro- sonrió.

_**Bueno chicos aquí esta su cap.**_

_**Corto pero sustancioso.**_

_**Espero que lea haya gustado pero si fuese por mi escribo algo más largo pero llegaron y bajaron mi autoestima y bueno no pude mas.**_

_**Besos **_

_**D. F.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Helado

_**Buenas, pido disculpas por no publicar ayer pero es que no estaba de ánimos ahora si lo estoy así que aprovéchenme. Jejeje.**_

_**Bueno tambien quiero agradecer ese apoyo que me brindaron que me ayudó mucho y bueno espero que les guste el cap. Algo más largo que los anteriores.**_

_**Aquí va…**_

_**El helado…**_

_**Pov. Edward.**_

Me gustaba, Bella era simplemente hermosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro. No era como Tanya.

Recuerdo como llegó a mi departamento, el fin de semana….

Flash Back

_Estaba recostado escuchando algo de música, cuando llegó el ascensor._

_Vi como salía Tanya del cubículo con sus ínfulas de dama._

_-. Eddie, amor como estas?- intentó besarme, pero me alejé-. Ay pero que grosero._

_-. Solo no te me acerques- dije y ella me ignoró._

_Se me acercó y empezó a tocar mis hombros-. Si quieres que me acerque- yo negué y su otra mano fue a mi cinturón, la aparte de la manera más sutil que pude-. Sé que quieres. No te hagas el difícil._

_-. No me hago el difícil y tampoco quiero._

_Empezó a desvestirse y yo le di nuevamente las prendas._

_-. Eddie mi amor- trató de acercarse, pero la detuve._

_-. No quiero, no me gustas- dije terminantemente._

_-. Tu a mi si amorcito- quiso besarme, pero la aparte y de todas formas quedé sucio de lápiz labial color carmín._

_-. Vete por favor- pedí suplicante._

_-. No me voy de aquí hasta que me folles- ya estaba molesto de su insistencia._

_-. Entonces busca a un heterosexual que te haga el favor y a mi déjame en paz- ella se quedó en shock_

_-. Eres gay?_

_-. Si, Tanya. Soy homosexual.- ella empezó a sollozar, tomó sus cosas y se marchó._

Fin Flash Back

Bella iba en su auto y yo en el mío.

No sabía qué era lo que ella hacía, pero lograba excitarme mucho, desearla con demasía.

Pero solo pasaba con ella, con Bella.

Estacioné mi coche en el parqueadero de mi edificio y ella se estacionó a mi lado.

Nos bajamos de nuestros coches y fuimos al ascensor.

En el ascensor se sentía la energía y la pasión crepitando.

Me acerqué a ella y ella a mí. Empezamos a besarnos con ternura y pasividad.

Nunca había tenido una relación sentimental. Nunca me había gustado suficiente una persona o bueno si, pero el solo jugó conmigo.

Abracé a Bella con fuerza y ella a mí.

Amaba que me acariciara, que me besara…

No quise pensar que mas amaba que ella hiciera, porque después descubriría algo que no quería descubrir. No aun.

Nos separamos cuando nos falto el aire y en ese momento se desplegaron las puertas del ascensor.

-. Lo pedirás a domicilio?- me preguntó y yo negué.

-. Te invité a comer helado, pero no te dije que era casero- ella sonrió.

-. Vale entonces que esperas- apuró.

Fui al frigorífico y saqué uno de los tantos envases y lo puse delante de ella.

De la gaveta de los cubiertos, saqué dos cucharas soperas y le tendí una.

Lo probó y me quedé mirando sus labios al saborear el helado.

-. Es de crema de arroz, se siente el arroz. Esta buenísimo- sonreí y la miré. Por ella había inventado hacer ese tipo de helados.

Como le gusto la crema decidí probar y bueno me sentía feliz de que le gustara.

-. Como dijiste que te había gustado la crema de arroz…

-. Gracias por compartir esto conmigo- sonrió.

-. Bella, puedo preguntarte algo?- pedí con cautela.

-. Solo si yo puedo hacer lo mismo- dijo ella saboreando la cuchara-. Es como preguntas y respuestas.

-. Cuántos años tienes?- ella sonrió.

-. Diecisiete años. Y tú?

-. Veintisiete- asintió sonriendo-. Y tu familia?

-. Que quieres saber?

-. Si eres feliz con tu familia.

-. Sí, mi padre Charlie, es jefe de la estación de policía y mi madre René; pintora y escultora, le va muy bien y ella es la que me compró el auto y paga mis tarjetas, además de que cambia mi guardarropa cada temporada- sonreí-. Mi padre, es mi mejor amigo, el fue el que me dijo que saliera el viernes a despejarme por lo de mi ex y mi madre llegó el fin de semana y me arrastro por todas las tiendas de Seattle, con la excusa de subir mi ánimo y cambiar mi guardarropa- dijo con cara de hastío y terminó de responder-. Y tu familia?- mi semblante decayó-. No tienes que hablarme de ellos si no quieres- se apresuró a decir.

-. Bueno mis padres biológicos no me aceptan y bueno me dejaron al cuidado de mis padrinos, le dejaron mi tutela a ellos cuando yo tenía quince años, alegando que no querían un hijo gay- bajé la cabeza al recordar ese día-. Y bueno Carlisle y Esme, son mis padres. Ellos no pudieron tener hijos y me cuidaron de los maltratos de Eleazar y todo lo demás. Siempre me han apoyado. Se puede decir que a partir de los quince años mi vida fue tranquila- quise cambiar de tema-. Tu color favorito?- sonrió y me gusto mucho mas.

-. El morado y el tuyo?- tambien sonreí.

-. Gris- ella asintió y aguardó a mi otra pregunta-. Música favorita?

-. Bueno es muy poco compartido ese gusto. La opera lirica- sonreí -. Il Divo e Il Volo.

-. A mi tambien me gustan como cantan relaja y adormece los sentidos, eriza la piel y llena el corazón – ella asintió frenéticamente.

-. Cuando fui a uno de sus conciertos, lloré cuando escuché que cantaban Regresa a mi- sonreí al imaginármela.

-. Que quieres estudiar cuando vayas a la universidad?

-. Literatura – asentí-. Y a ti que te movió para licenciarte como profesor de Aritmética.

-. No lo sé, siempre me han gustado los números y me gusta enseñar. Tambien me licencie en finanzas, para ayudar a Carlisle.

-. A mí se me da bien la matemática, pero no me gusta. Prefiero leer.

-. Te entiendo. Entonces tu madre pinta… me dirías su nombre?

-. René Williams – esa era la artista favorita de Esme.

-. Es la artista favorita de Esme.

-. Ella es mi ídolo…- buscó algo en su móvil…-. Mira- vi fotos de ambas juntas, una bella pequeña, llena de pecas. ambas abrazadas en la playa-. Viene siempre que puede.

-. Ven – le tendí una mano y ella la tomó.

La guie hasta el sofá y busqué una película-. Puedes quedarte?- _di que sí_

Ella miró su reloj y asintió.

Empezamos a ver la película, pero yo no le prestaba atención, tenía muchas ganas de volver a probar la calidez de sus brazos y la ternura de sus brazos.

Ella estaba bastante concentrada viendo la película.

Me acerqué poco a poco y la besé. Al principio la tomé por sorpresa, pero después ella volvió a besarme.

La coloqué sobre mis piernas y seguimos besándonos.

Ella tenía una blusa crema y unos shorts, a medio muslo color azul.

Empecé a tocar su muslo y ella mi pecho.

Me gustaba que me tocara.

Fue bajando por mi cuello, mientras yo deslizaba una de mis manos por debajo de su blusa.

Entre jadeos y gemidos no escuchamos la llegada del ascensor.

-. No que eras gay?- nos separamos de golpe y vi a Carmen…

_**Bueno este es algo más largo y espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Espero sus rr.**_

_**Besos **_

_**D. F.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Esme

_**Hola chicos perdonen la tardanza aquí tengo un nuevo cap.**_

_**Espero que les guste esto va a estar de bomba.**_

_**Con ustedes **_

_**Esme…**_

_**Pov. Bella.**_

Nos separamos de inmediato, al escuchar esa voz burlona que me erizó la piel.

-. Ma… Carmen- dijo Edward.

-. Identificate niña- exigió la señora. Me moria de vergüenza y algo de miedo ante esta imponente mujer.

-. Isabella marie swan Williams- dije mi nombre de corrido, minimo estuviéramos en la milicia-. Yo creo que…

-. Tu no crees nada- me sobresalté en mi lugar-. Cuantos años tienes y que buscas?- esperen… acaso esta mujer cree que yo estoy con su hijo por su dinero? Que se cree esta bruja.

-. Tengo 17 años y estoy aquí sin ningún interés monetario, si a eso es a lo que se refiere- todo el miedo se convirtió en rabia.

-. Eres una insolente…- empezó a decirme un monton de cosas, que no se dio cuanta de que llegaba alguien mas. Era una mujer muy hermosa; de cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel y la cara con forma de corazón-. Que dirían tus padres, si se enterasen que te besuqueas en el departamento de un _marica?_- me quedé de piedra y miré a Edward que empezó a parpadear rápidamente.

Todo pasó rápidamente. La ojimiel giró a Carmen bruscamente y la abofeteo con fuerza.

-. En tu vida vuelvas a dirigirte asi a MI hijo- dijo tomandola por el cabello.

-. Suéltame me lastimas- se quejó la madre biológica de Edward-. Además, tu te llenas la boca llamándole tu hijo, cuando yo fui quien lo tuve en mi vientre nueve malditos meses y lo parí. Lastima que tu no sepas que es eso- dijo lo ultimo con malicia-. Además no se que le ves a… ese. No entiendo como te puedes enorgullecer de alguien, que batea para el otro lado.

-. Ese es el problema con Eleazar y contigo. Son unos tarados que solo piensan en el que diran. Adoro a Edward y para mi es como un hijo. Es mas, es mi hijo al igual que de Carlisle.

Miré a Edward que estaba sentado en el sofá tapándose la cara con ambas manos.

Me acuclillé frente a él.

-. Edward, lo siento- el negó-. No se por lo que pasas pero quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo.

-. Carmen tiene razón, Bella- bajó las manos, dejando al descubierto sus ojos rojos y rebosantes de lagrimas sin derramar. Lo miré confundida-. que pensarían tus padres si se enteran que te juntas conmigo?- sonreí.

-. Mi padre sabe lo que pasó esa noche y tambien sabe que soy tu amiga y mi madre cuando se entere va a estar feliz, porque eso me hace feliz a mi. Mis padres no tienen inconvenientes.

-. Enserio?- sonó esperanzado.

-. Claro que si tonto- besé su mejilla.

-. … ahora LARGATE- grito la ojimiel, a la madre de Edward.

Se cerraron las puertas del ascensor y la señora de cabello castaño vino hasta nosotros.

-. Amor lo siento- ella lo abrazó protectoramente y yo me puse de pie.

-. Le pegaste- dijo Edward.

-. Y me siento tan bien- sonreí al igual que ella.

Esa imagen era tan hermosa. Edward siendo protegido por esa mujer que se notaba que lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser…

Sentía que sobraba.

-. Bueno… yo creo que es mejor que…

-. No, no, no. Tu de aquí no te vas- dijo la señora-. Tu debes ser Bella.

-. Si señora. Isabella Swan- ella me miró raro. Se acercó a mi.

-. Tu te me pareces a alguien- me tomó de las mejillas -. Ya sé!- di un respingo y ella se echó a reir-. Eres la hija de Renné Williams, te he visto en las revistas. simplemente genial- me abrazó efusivamente. era como una Alice.

-. Mamá yo creo que la vas a dejar sin aire- dijo Edward.

-. Señora…

-. Esme. Llamame Esme- yo asentí una vez que se separó de mi-. No sabes lo contentos que estamos Carlisle y yo con su noviazgo…

-. Mamá Bella y yo…

-. Si esme, Edward y yo…- queríamos aclarar que no teníamos una relación.

Ella parecía no escucharnos.

-. Quiero organizar una cena- empezó a idear y Edward y yo nos miramos y nos encogimos de hombros.

_Quieres mas helado?- _formuló Edward con los labios.

Asenti con fiereza y nos escabullimos hasta la cocina y empezamos a comer helado.

-. Es siempre asi?- le pregunte y el asintió.

-. Cuando esta emocionada.

En eso mi móvil me indicó la llegada de una llamada. Era papá.

-. Campanita demoras? – preguntó.

-. Puedo hacerlo?- le pregunté.

-. Con quien estas? Es con el cierto?

-. Si.

-. Demórate lo que quieres eso si, llega antes del toque de queda- y con eso se despidió.

-. Oigan no me invitan?- esa era Esme.

Todos nos pusimos a comer helado.

Conversamos bastante.

-. Ya sabes Bella el sábado en la noche – recordé que ese dia era la exposición de mamá en Seattle.

-. Esme yo no voy a poder ir…- ella hizo un gesto de reproche y se me ocurrió una grandísima idea-. Esperen…

Tomé mi móvil y llamé a mi madre. Me respondió al cuarto tono-. Hola?- se escuchaba algo agitada-. Bells amor.

-. Mamá te llamaba para pedirte tres entradas para la expocision del sábado.

-. Te las dejo con tu padre – y con eso colgó.

Me encogi de hombros y regresé mi atención a ellos-. Me acompañarían a la exposición de mi madre el sábado por la noche?- esme salto de su puesto y me abrazó.

-. Claro que si querida.

Seguimos conversando un rato mas hasta que yo me tuve que despedir, al recordar un trabajo de Español.

-. Lo siento de verdad – fui hasta el ascensor y lo llamé-. Adiós Esme- ella se despidió con la mano

-. Te acompaño- dijo Edward.

Tomamos el ascensor y ambos nos besamos.

-. Bella me gustas- yo lo miré a los ojos.

-. Tu tambien me gustas Edward- el sonrio tímidamente. Me llenaba de ternura.

Su semblante cayó.

-. Creo que todo esto esta siendo muy apresurado para ti. No has ni terminado con tu ex y…

-. Si lo se. Si acaso lo dejé hace tres días. Pero me gusta mucho estar contigo. Me la paso muy bien y no quiero que eso cambie. Las cosas se han dado de forma apresurada, lo se, pero cuando estoy contigo ni siquiera lo recuerdo.

Lo besé de nuevo -. A mi tambien me gusta estar contigo y no quiero cambiarlo- lo abracé.

Me gustaba su forma de ser. Era tan tierno, dulce.

Era simplemente Edward.

-. Hasta mañana- dije ya en mi coche.

Sali del parqueadero de su edificio y fui hasta mi casa.

Llegué a casa y fui al segundo piso. Fui a la habitación de papá, que hoy tenia el dia libre y abrí.

Cerré la puerta de una vez.

Eran papá y mamá teniendo sexo.

Se supone que ellos estaban divorciados y no habia nada… o eso creía yo.

-. Bells, nena espera podemos explicarlo- trató de decir papá.

-. En realidad no importa es su vida – vi a mamá tapándose con la sabana-. Mamá que tatuaje mas divino- ella sonrio.

Queria salir de ahí. Fui a mi habitación y tomé mis cosas para lo del trabajo.

Tomé las lleves de mi auto y salí de casa.

Iba a ir a lo de Alice.

Tomando la calle que se dirigía a la principal, un auto me interceptó.

Era el auto de James…

_**Bueno este es algo mas largo espero que les guste. En la noche actualizo mis otras dos historias.**_

_**Besos y mañana si recibo muchos reviews con este cap. Haré maratón a partir de las dos de la tarde. Hora de Panamá.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Yeso y Cabestrillo

_**Hola gracias por los rr y espero que les guste el siguiente cap.**_

_**Ya saben todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Yeso y Cabestrillo**_

_**Pov. Bella.**_

No, no, no.

James y su amigo Laurent, me habían obstruido el paso.

Me percate de Laurent, porque cuando quise retroceder, su auto no me lo permitían.

Quería huir de ahí. Esto no me gustaba para nada.

Abrí la guantera y tomé mi gas pimienta. Cortesía de Charlie.

En un movimiento rápido, retrocedí y avancé logrando alejarlos, al chocarlos.

Arranqué el auto y me salí de su atraco.

Pise el acelerador, saliendo de esa encrucijada.

No sabía hacia donde me dirigía. Solo sabía que había muchos árboles.

Miré por el espejo retrovisor y solo vi a uno de los autos, que era el de James. Por los menos había perdido a Laurent.

O eso fue lo que creí, hasta que tuve que frenar estrepitosamente, al verlo manejando enfrente de mí.

Sentí el miedo recorrer mis venas, esperando que me desatrampara aquel choque. Cerré los ojos.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

Lo único que ocurrió, fue que la puerta de mi auto se abrió.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con James.

Me tomó del brazo y me sacó del carro.

-. Déjame- le pedí y él me acercó más a su cuerpo.

-. Por qué haces todo tan difícil?- quería llorar.

-. No, ya déjame- quise soltarme.

-. Ya puedes irte Laurent. Yo me encargo- el moreno asintió y se marchó.

-. James por favor- empecé a decir, pero él me besó. Sentí miedo por lo que podía hacer.

Lo alejé como pude y con un movimiento rápido, apreté el atomizador del gas pimienta frente a sus ojos-. Ah, maldita- y me empujó con fuerza. Estábamos al borde de la calle.

Trastabillé y caí por el sendero de arboles.

Gracias a Dios no me lastimé o eso creí, hasta que sentí mi brazo fuera de lugar.

-. Por Dios- exclamé.

El se acercó a mí. Y me abrazó aun en el suelo enraizado.

Enterró su cara en mi cuello-. Nena lo sien…- me tomó por el brazo lastimado-. Hueles a perfume de hombre- yo me congelé. Recordé que lo había hecho con Edward después de la escuela…

Mierda ahora nada me salvaba.

-. Me estas lastimando…- protesté.

Tenía un sendero de lágrimas por mis mejillas. El dolor era terrible.

-. Eres una puta – solo sentí como descargaba con rabia su mano contra mi mejilla tumbándome al piso.

Al parecer el suelo era una trampa, que me hizo flaquear por un resbaladizo.

Había filosas ramas y solo sentí como algo se enterraba en mi pierna izquierda.

-. Bells lo siento hermosa…- no seguí escuchando porqué una nube negra me envolvió.

Pov. Edward.

Mi madre me miraba feliz-. Edward ella es perfecta para ti. Es tierna, cariñosa, comprensiva y hermosa- la miré y ella sonrió.

-. Mamá tú crees que funcione?- quería que ella me diera esperanzas.

-. Que sientes por ella?- aun era muy pronto como para saber que sentía hacia Bella, pero me gustaba demasiado.

-. Me gusta mucho y me hace sentir muchas cosas- mi madre sonrió.

-. Lo mismo que sentías con él?- bajé la cabeza. No me gustaba recordarlo.

-. Siento que esto es mucho más puro y claro… es más, es mucho mas fuerte- ella sonrió.

-. Entonces si funcionará.

Me sentí feliz de que ella me diera esa seguridad.

-. Gracias por estar aquí para mi mamá- ella me sonrió.

-. Esto hay que celebrarlo. Llamaré a Carlisle- tomó su móvil y le marcó.

Lo puso en altavoz.

-. Hola Cariño- saludó mi padre.

-. Hola mi amor- dijo ella amorosamente-. Tenemos que celebrar que…

-. Espera Esme…- se escucharon en el fondo.

_-. Es la hija del Jefe Swan_- me paralicé al escuchar eso.

Miré a mi madre-. Bella.

-. Esme cariño voy a tener que colgar.

-. Qué pasó? Que le pasó a Bella?- preguntó mi madre. Yo no podía articular palabra.

-. Tuvo un accidente. La encontraron a orillas de la carretera…- y la llamada se desconectó.

Tanto mi madre y yo tomamos nuestras cosas.

Llegamos al hospital y vimos a René Williams junto con un hombre de unos cuarenta años.

Mi padre salió y el hombre y René se le acercaron.

-. Como esta Carlisle?- preguntó en señor.

-. Por ahora bien, tiene un brazo dislocado y heridas en la pierna izquierda, algo profundas una torcedura de tobillo. Está despierta y quiere verlos- ellos entraron -. Que hacen aquí?- preguntó caminando hacia su despacho.

Él era el director del hospital.

Una vez dentro de su despacho…

-. Escuchamos que dijiste la hija del jefe Swan y resulta que esa es la novia de Edward- mi padre me miró contento.

-. Enserio?- preguntó asombrado.

-. Ella y yo…

-. Si mi amor yo me sorprendí, pero por lo que hablamos en la tarde es una chica muy tranquila.

-. Y algo torpe. Aquí ha estado en menos de seis meses, por lo menos ocho- sonreí un poco.

-. Pero que tiene?- mi madre se veía muy preocupada. Yo quería ir a esa habitación y besarla hasta el cansancio.

-. Tenía un golpe en la cara varios raspones, un brazo dislocado y lo peor fue lo de su pierna. Al parecer se le enterraron algunas ramas y se le torció el tobillo- llevé las manos a mi rostro.

-. Que lo provocó?- fue lo único que pregunté.

-. No ha querido hablar- quería verla, saber cómo estaba.

Salí del despacho y vi como sus padres salían del hospital.

Me escabullí a su habitación y la vi, estaba con el pie en alto.

Un brazo enyesado . Se veía tan pequeña en esa cama.

Su piel tenía algunas cortadas y rasguños, pero a mí me parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Me senté en la cama y ella abrió los ojos.

-. Edward…- sonrió.

-. No debí dejarte ir- ella ensanchó su sonrisa.

-. Voy a estar bien- aseguró.

-. Quien fue?- ella bajó la mirada.

-. Mi ex novio- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-. Te hizo algo más que eso?- estaba abrumado y preocupado.

-. No, gracias a Dios – asentí y besé su frente.

-. Estaba tan preocupado- le confesé con un nudo en el pecho.

-. Gracias por estar aquí – me besó la mejilla.

-. Eres mi novia no?- y con eso la besé.

Necesitaba sus labios.

_**Gracias por leer. Espero que les guste y no sea tan trágico.**_

_**Es que debía ponerle algo de acción y drama.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**D. F.**_


	8. Chapter 8: Peculiares Amistades

_**Hola gracias por el apoyo con todos esos rr. Espero que les guste el cap.**_

_**Estoy algo corta de inspiración por lo que espero que les agrade el cap.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece.**_

_**Peculiares amistades.**_

_**Pov. Bella.**_

Estar compartiendo ese beso con Edward me llenó de tranquilidad.

Verlo, me lleno de paz.

Me encantaba verlo y que me besara.

Era una experiencia placentera y maravillosa, que me hacia desear estar entre sus brazos como lo había estado esta mañana.

Nos separamos y él se ruborizo un poco y me sonrió con timidez.

Eso hacía que mi corazón diera un vuelco de alegría.

Me encantaba su ternura y timidez.

Era tan hermoso.

Y presentía que no era feliz, que lo que le brindaba, no era suficiente.

El necesitaba que le dieran amor en demasía y que protegieran ese corazón vulnerable que tenia.

Necesitaba amar y ser amado, con tanta intensidad que se sintiera restaurado.

Cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos veía ansias, deseos de ser feliz.

Deseaba que esa mirada cambiara, a una de completa y hermosa felicidad.

Y decidí una cosa…

Amaría a Edward con cada partícula de su ser, con cada respiro, con cada exhalación, con cada mirada, con cada roce y gesto, le demostraría mi cariño.

Le enseñaría cuan maravilloso puede llegar a ser ese sentimiento y cuan agradable era vivirlo a plenitud.

Lo haría vivir sin miedo al rechazo.

Sabía que era demasiado pronto para todo eso, que solo se conocían desde hace tres días, pero el tiempo no importaba si las intenciones eran buenas.

El merecía ser feliz y yo haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en mis manos para lograr esa felicidad, fuese o no, con ella como su acompañante.

-. Bella…- llamaron a la puerta y entró Esme, interrumpiendo sus palabras.

-. Nena como te sientes?- le sonreí y me encogí de hombros como pude.

-. Mejor que hace unas horas- dije mirando a Edward.

-. Ya interpusieron la denuncia?- asentí-. Y quien fue?

-. Mi ex novio.

-. Pero que pasó para que reaccionara así?- me preguntó bastante preocupada.

-. Bueno el y yo tuvimos una relación durante seis meses. El es un chico celoso, posesivo, sobre protector, al cual aprendí a querer con el tiempo. Antes de ser su novia me empeñé en ayudarlo a sobrellevar su problema de drogas. Y siendo amigos, el dejó tambien de beber, fumar y ser un vago. Me empeñé en que subiera sus calificaciones y lo logró. Con el tiempo me pidió que fuera su novia y al principio me negué ya que el siendo mi amigo era muy sobre protector y posesivo. No dejaba que ningún chico se me acercara. Sus insistentes peticiones me hicieron aceptar y bueno la relación como me imagino que son todas tenía sus altos y bajos. El era cada vez más celoso y posesivo. Estuve a punto de dejarlo varias veces, pero sus insistencias me lo impidieron. Lo dejé de una vez por todas cuando me enteré de que me había sido infiel y se había drogado. El no lo acepta y por eso me perseguía. Hasta que me atacó hoy cuando iba a casa de Alice. Primero me empujó y fue cuando pasó lo del brazo, después me golpeo y me tropecé cayendo y…- Esme asintió.

-. No te preocupes todo está bien-asentí.

Pov. Narrador.

Alice iba por los pasillos del hospital junto con Rosalie, para ver a su mejor amiga, según lo que contó Charlie lo había hecho James-. Yo le dije que él no me daba buena espina.- dijo Rosalie

-. Pero ella quería ayudarlo…

-. El no se dejó ayudar y ahora mira como quedó ella. Después se quejan de cómo soy, pero es un medio de protección para que…

-. No te hieran…- terminó el doctor Whitlock. Alice quedó petrificada, al ver al colega de su madre, con quien se había acostado la semana anterior y no paraba de llamarla-. Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?- preguntó enfadado-. Trato de localizarte y verte por todos los medios y tu no lo permites.- se veía furioso-. Y que sepas que ya me cansé de tu indecisión y si tú no tomas una decisión y le pones nombre a lo nuestro yo te diré que somos… tú, Mary Alice Brandon, eres mi mujer y fin del tema. No quiero verte en escándalos ni nada por el estilo, quiero que seas para mí en todos los sentidos- y con eso la besó.

-. Te veo después Alice- dijo Rosalie alejándose y agradeciendo a todos los dioses el ser lesbiana.

Entró a la habitación de Bella y se encontró con el Profesor Cullen y recordó la noche del viernes cuando ellos estaban en el bar.

-. Profesor Cullen- el bajó la mirada algo apenado y a ella le provocó tanta ternura…

Debía admitir que era un hombre guapo, igual a… No, no, no. Ella era lesbiana y no debía recordar su pequeño desliz con ese súper ardiente y fuerte hombre…

-. Rose gracias por venir- salió de su ensimismamiento.

-. Bella… no te hizo nada mas?- le preguntó preocupada. Bella negó sonriente -. Te lo dije, es un imbécil- dijo enfadada-. Donde esta Charlie?- necesitaba hablar con él, no sobre lo de James.

Charlie era el mejor amigo de las tres.

-. Bells – entró una ruborizada Alice sosteniéndose la mano, que tenia roja por cierto.

-. Alice… que te pasó en la mano- ella se la soltó.

-. Nada Bella…- hizo un gesto con la mano que tenia roja y gimió de dolor.

-. Esme, Edward ellas son mis mejores amigas Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon- Esme la saludó con un fuerte abrazo.

-. Un gusto Esme Cullen-Edward las saludó con un apretón de manos-. Querida creo que debes irte a que te revisen la mano- le dijo Esme a Alice y salió un momento-. Mira, el doctor Whitlock te puede atender cierto?- Alice hizo un puchero.

-. Claro Esme – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa provocativa-. Me sigues?- Alice puso los ojos en blanco y salió.

Pov. Bella.

Las chicas estaban ahí conversando conmigo, junto con Esme, mientras veía a Edward mirarme con algo que no pude descifrar…

-. Si y ese vestido Dior estaba hermoso- dijo Alice ya con su mano vendada.

-. Aja, pero no le resaltaba el color- siguió Esme.

-. Lo único lindo del atuendo eran los zapatos- dijo Rosalie. Ella era una chica muy sensual y femenina, podía ser lesbiana, pero se esmeraba por verse genial en todo momento.

-. Me gustó el peinado y el maquillaje recatado- estábamos viendo una revista de modas.

-. Y Charlie?- esta vez fue Alice la que preguntó.

-. Por qué preguntan tanto por él?- preguntó Esme.

-. Es nuestro mejor amigo- dijo Alice con voz baja y Esme asintió.

-. Bella debemos ir a comprar tu atuendo para el sábado- dijo Rosalie.

-. Pero si tengo un yeso y cabestrillo…

-. No te preocupes tu solo vas y nos das tu opinión- dijo Alice-. Además debes verte hermosa para el profesor Cullen, no crees Esme?- todos miraron a Edward que se ruborizó y yo tambien. Empezamos a reír, era tan dulce y tímido.

-. Claro que si- apoyó ella.

-. Esme tu tambien debes venir para comprar tu vestido- dijo Rosalie y Esme sonrió encantada. Era muy difícil que ella permitiera que alguien ingresara al grupo de shop.

-. Encantada chicas ustedes solo me avisan y ahí estaré-ella miró su reloj de pulsera-. Bueno yo me despido y vengo a verte mañana- me besó en la frente y se despidió de las chicas-. Edward, amor nos vamos- el asintió y se puso de pie. Con algo de pena se acercó a mí y besó la comisura de mis labios.

-. Te veré mañana- con eso se fue.

-. Cuéntalo todo!- dijeron las chicas al unísono.

Les conté que lo conocí en el bar la noche esa y que tuvimos sexo(omitiendo que era gay)-. Es tan tierno- dijo Rosalie. Alice y yo la miramos…

-. A esta ya se la cogieron- dijo Alice apuntándola a lo que ella se sonrojó-. Y por la cara fue de lo lindo.

-. Enserio Rosalie?- preguntó mi papá que acababa de entrar a la habitación con una bolsa grande de Donuts. Y unos cafés.

-. Bueno… quizás no fui la única que tuvo una aventura esa noche, pero a diferencia de ti yo hui- se encogió de hombros.

-. Estabas borracha?

-. No mucho

-. Estabas drogada?

-. Sabes que no me meto esas porquerías.

-. Te arrepientes?

-. No- se ruborizó.

-. Te gustó?- ella no respondió de inmediato-. Te gustó?- la miramos comiendo nuestras donuts.

-. Me encantó ya- todos sonreímos.

-. Te cuidaste- ella palideció y todos nos quedamos estáticos.

-. Mierda- tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

-. Si estas embarazada no lo vas a saber ahora- le dijo Charlie.

-. Y para saber si tienes algo debes esperar por lo menos de mes y medio a tres meses- ella bufó molesto y se volvió a sentar.

-. Como era el chico?- preguntó mi padre.

-. Era fuerte, grande se veía saludable y algo perdido en ese bar, según lo que me contó lo habían citado por algo de trabajo, es arquitecto o físico, creo que las dos cosas.

-. No te preocupes, pero por el momento mantente en abstinencia.- ella asintió.

Seguimos conversando.

-. Y tu Alice, creo que debes hablar con el doctor Whitlock y aclarar las cosas antes de que se entere tu padre.

-. Lo sé pero es que él es muy, muy…

-. Lindo

-. Sexy- dijimos Rosalie y yo.

Ella se quedó cruzada de brazos y empezó a comerse sus donuts.

Ellas al rato se despidieron y me dejaron dormir.

Me acosté y mi padre se acerco-. Campanita, como es eso que tengo yerno?

-. Papá es que Esme…

-. Es el cierto?- asentí-. Es un buen muchacho, lo conozco muy poco, pero según lo que me contó Carlisle es un chico tranquilo y dedicado. Solo espero que sean felices. Eso sí, deben darse tiempo para conocerse aun es muy pronto- asentí y lo mire a los ojos, preguntándole con la mirada lo que no me atrevía a poner en palabras-. Huyó.

Asentí.

-. Te amo papá.

-. Y yo a ti campanita.

-. Saluda a mamá- él se ruborizo y salió de la habitación.

Me quedé la noche en el hospital.

A primera hora en la mañana mi puerta se abrió.

-. Vine antes de tener que ir al colegio.

-. Gracias por venir Edward- el besó mi mejilla.

-. Eso no debes agradecerlo- sonreí y el tomó una bolsa que tenia consigo y acercó una mesilla.

-. Qué es?- el sonrió.

-. Espero que tengas hambre- dijo sacando un recipiente con crema de arroz caliente.

-. Estoy famélica, en verdad muchas gracias no debiste molestarte- el negó sonriendo dulcemente.

Me ayudó a comer, ya que, no podía hacer mucho con una sola mano

-. Hablé con tu padre ayer… al parecer le caí bien. me dijo que se alegraba de conocerme- se veía feliz y yo tambien sonreí.

-. Dijo que le caes bien- seguimos comiendo ya que era bastante.

-. Quería invitarte a salir el domingo, pero como estas en yeso creo que…

-. No te preocupes, si puedo salir el sábado, tambien puedo el domingo eso si algo nada agitado.

-. Te iba a invitar a un día de campo en un lugar que me transmite mucha paz- sonreí.

-. Claro que sí. Acepto.

Al rato de conversar y besarnos fugazmente, el se tuvo que marchar.

Pov. Narrador.

Estaban Alice y Rosalie en el aula de clases, esperando a su profesor de Física, cuando este llegó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-. Buenos días chicos les tengo una noticia que para mí es bastante importante- decía mirándolos a todos.

-. Debemos apuntar todo para que Bella se ponga al día- dijo Rosalie.

-. Si y sobre todo lo de aritmética- empezaron a reír.

-. Hay algo que quieran compartir con a clase?- preguntó el profesor Walters, las chicas negaron -. Bien como les decía se me dio la oportunidad de ir a trabajar a Inglaterra y como no quiero dejarlos a la deriva, con un profesor del cual no tenga buenas referencias, yo elegí mi reemplazo- hizo una leve pausa y llamó a alguien para que entrara-. Este es mi colega, el físico experimental y arquitecto, Emmett Mc Carty, su nuevo profesor- el alma se le cayó al suelo a Rosalie, cuando vio a ese hombre ardiente, que le hizo ir hasta el infinito y mas allá.

Empezó a temblar y a marearse.

-. A-Alice…- la llamó hablando en voz baja-. Ese es el chico con el que tuve sexo el viernes en la noche…- dije mirando al profesor o mejor dicho _al chico ardiente._

-. QUÉ?- grito atrayendo la atención de todos hacia ellas, en especial la de cierto profesor que se quedó viendo a Rosalie.

Su mirada primero fue de asombro, luego cambio a una mirada herida, para cambiar por última vez a una fría y calculadora mirada…

_**Bueno chicos y chicas ustedes pidieron algo más largo y los complací no se pueden quejar.**_

_**Ya vemos como entran los otros personajes en la historia. **_

_**Díganme que les parece este Edward tierno, atento, tímido y simplemente adorable.**_

_**Si les agrada como está siendo Edward solo deben decirlo y si no les gusta tambien. Aunque a mí me encanta.**_

_**Bueno aquí está este cap.**_

_**Recuerdo cuando escribía Tú mi pesadilla. A veces me salían hasta cuatro mil palabras por capitulo, mala suerte que no lo leyeron muchos. Era un EdwardxRosalie.**_

_**Pero todo depende de ustedes para tener capítulos de mayor extensión.**_

_**Ya saben que actualizo cada semana y trataré de hacerlo tres o dos veces por semana.**_

_**No me gusta abandonarlos.**_

_**Espero que les guste el cap. **_

_**Besos**_

_**D. F.**_


	9. Chapter 9: DIA de Campo

_**Hola disculpen la tardanza pero es que estaba algo fresca.**_

_**Aquí va un cap. más. En verdad estoy muy agradecida con ustedes y bueno espero que les guste.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Ya saben que nada me pertenece.**_

_**Día de campo…**_

_**Pov. Narrador.**_

El profesor Walters se retiró, dejando al profesor Mc Carty, para que se afianzara.

-. Esta semana ha sido de sorpresas. Dos profesores mega guapos- dijo Jessica.

-. Bueno chicos como ya saben soy Emmett Mc Carty y soy arquitecto y físico experimental. Y para saber cómo empezar necesito saber que tanto saben de física, para eso harán esta prueba y así yo sabré como proceder.

La prueba empezó y Rosalie estaba nerviosa.

Decidió concentrarse en la prueba para así ocupar la mente.

Le preguntaban acerca de la Ley de Ohm, la tercera ley de Newton, torsión y torque.

Cosas que se le hacían sencillas ya que a ella le encantaba la física.

Fue la primera en acabar y se puso de pie para entregar su trabajo.

Se acercó con pie de plomo al escritorio y entregó la prueba-. Terminé.

-. Muy bien- dijo Emmett mirándola y sonriendo.

A su mente vinieron recuerdos de lo que pasó esa noche. El entrando en su cuerpo sin descanso una y otra vez…

Cerró los ojos y se dirigió a su asiento.

Lo que faltaba de la hora fue incomodo.

A penas sonó la campana ella se puso de pie pero el estúpido de Ben le tiró al suelo la bolsa haciendo que algunas cosas se salieran.

-. Rosalie…- se erizaron los vellos de la nuca al escuchar su voz.

Ese día traía un traje rojo de tiras gruesas, que llegaba arriba de la rodilla.

Terminó de tomar sus cosas y se puso de pie-. Rosie yo…

-. Brandon puede dejarnos solos- pidió educadamente Emmett y Alice dudó-. Solo unos minutos…- Rosalie la miró asustada. No le gustaba la mirada de ese hombre.

Alice salió del aula y cerró la puerta.

No supo cómo pasó pero Rosalie de un momento a otro estaba presionada contra la pared-. Que sorpresa no crees?- su voz era fría y carente de sentimientos

-. Es mejor que me vaya…- dijo nerviosa Rosalie.

-. Vas a huir como la otra noche no?- ella no lo miró.

-. No fue lo correcto… yo estaba ebria además soy lesbiana

-. Tu y yo sabemos que no estabas ebria- cerró los ojos y solo los abrió cuando sintió los dedos de el acariciar sus ya muy húmedas bragas-. Tus días de lesbiana se acabaron o yo te volví heterosexual- y con eso la besó, fue un beso demandante y para nada compasivo. Fue salvaje y excitante.

-. Eso no estuvo bien yo…- la calló de nuevo.

-. Tampoco estuvo bien que huyeras esa noche pero no importa- le arregló el vestido y se alejó de ella.

Ella se dirigió a la puerta-. Te espero en mi departamento a las cuatro. No me hagas esperar, soy impaciente y no quiero ser cruel contigo- Rosalie salió corriendo por los pasillos.

Donde diablos se había metido?

O mejor dicho con quien se había metido?

Pov. Edward.

Habían muchas cosas que no se padian descifrar en la vida. Había cosas imposibles en la vida como hallar la raíz cuadrada de uno.

Todo era tan complejo, los sentimientos, las personas…

Al igual de lo que sentía por bella.

No sabía que era solo sabía que cuando la veía me emocionaba, y quería besarla todo el tiempo, cuando estaba con ella solo quería atesorar el momento para poder guardarlo en mi memoria.

Su nombre quedó grabado en mi piel.

Pero había muchas cosas que se oponían.

Como por ejemplo que yo era su profesor y era anti ético además de mi edad.

Le llevaba diez años por Dios.

Pero cuando la veía a los ojos y la besaba todo se me olvidaba.

Pero tenía miedo de perderla. Ella me había regresado el norte.

Todos mis pensamientos se esfumaron esa mañana que la vi y con su sonrisa me quedé más tranquilo.

Estaba feliz de saber que ella me esperaba, y que le gustaba verme.

Sabía que era muy pronto pero es que sentía que la amaba.

Y en sus brazos me sentía amado y protegido.

Me encantaba esa sensación y no estaba dispuesto a perderla por mis inseguridades.

Eso sí, debíamos ser precavidos.

Pov. Bella.

Estaba en casa, ya que después de que Edward se fuera me habían dado de alta.

No podía caminar bien y tampoco usar muletas a causa de mi brazo dislocado.

Era terrible.

Según Carlisle , podía regresar a la escuela el lunes, cuando ya pudiera manejarme bien.

En la tarde llegaron las chicas, amabas se veían alteradas.

Estaba con Charlie, era su día libre.

-. Al parecer tú no eres la única que tienes a un profesor detrás de ti bella- dijo Alice y miré a Rosalie.

-. El hombre con el que tuve sexo el viernes pasado es el nuevo profesor de física- dijo Rosalie.

-. No es para tanto, Bella tambien se acostó con su profesor- dijo mi padre como si estuviese hablando del clima.

-. No es para tanto? Tú no le viste la sonrisa macabra que tenia Charlie. Además está bien enfadado y da miedo.

-. Es que tenias que verlo un hombre grande, fuerte y guapo… eso le da miedo a cualquier lesbiana- se burló Alice. Todos nos reímos.

-. Yo le dije que había sido un error que estaba ebria pero el me dijo que era mentira y bueno… quiere verme a las cuatro…- la miré en verdad nunca la había visto tan nerviosa.

-. Quieres ir?- le pregunté.

-. No.

Y ahí pasamos toda la tarde, hablando tonterías y yo haciendo los trabajos para el día siguiente.

La semana pasó, y el viernes por la tarde estábamos las chicas y yo en el centro comercial.

Recordé un poco sobre los días en que Edward fue a la casa, y lo bien que lo pasamos juntos, conversando, besándonos.

Tenía unas ganas enormes de estar con él, de que me hiciera suya.

Mi madre no se había despegado de mí tampoco y tampoco de Charlie…

Mi móvil vibro y vi la pantalla.

Era Edward.

-. Hola- le saludé

-. Como estas?- sonreí al escucharlo. Su voz era hermosa.

-. Mejor pero aun es incomodo- dije refiriéndome al pie.

-. Entiendo- sonreí-. Te gusta la avena?- preguntó y en el fondo escuché algo de metal golpeando otro metal.

-. Si por?

-. Sorpresa. Bueno ya no te interrumpo. Cuídate- y con eso colgó.

Miré mi móvil extrañada por su comportamiento pero no pude seguir pensando porque me arrastraron a ver vestidos.

El sábado en la noche, a eso de las ocho tocaron a la puerta.

Yo estaba lista con una blusa violeta de tirantes gruesas en color gris, unos shorts gris hasta la mitad del muslo y unas Converse violetas.

Mi cabello lo llevaba suelto con ondas. Estaba hacia atrás gracias a unos broches de pedrería que hacían las veces de vincha.

El maquillaje era recatado.

Mi papá me ayudó a bajar las escaleras y cuando vi quien era quedé fascinada.

Era Edward.

Estaba hermoso, con esa camisa gris y corbata negra. Estaba guapísimo.

-. Esta hermosa- me derretí.

-. Tu estas muy guapo hoy?- le dije y él se ruborizó un poco.

Cuando salimos al porche, me extrañé al ver un porche negro en vez de su volvo plateado.

-. No hay que llamar la atención – me dijo y sonreí.

La exposición estuvo hermosa y Esme estaba fascinada, tanto que compró tres cuadros.

Llegamos a casa, y Edward estaba mirándome.

-. Ya te dije que estabas hermosa?- asentí.

-. Gracias por venir Edw…- no terminé porque el ya me estaba besando.

Nos besamos con pasión, mi deseo hacia el crecía cada vez mas.

-. Bella…

-. Edward…- sonreímos.

-. Qué te parece si mañana de paso a buscar a las diez?- preguntó.

-. Me parece genial- y con eso lo besé.

Ya en mi habitación, me puse a pensar en Edward.

Era un chico culto, cariñoso, tierno.

Me encantaba.

Lo que no me gustaba era su inseguridad.

Eso sí, debíamos ser más discretos, por lo menos hasta que yo saliera del colegio y para eso faltaban dos meses y medio.

Estaba emocionada, mañana seria mi primera cita con Edward.

Ya ni me dolía lo que pasó con james, es mas ni lo recordaba, estar con Edward me ha hecho ver a través de él y darme cuenta que es en realidad ser querida y que no debían de haber celos.

Las chicas ya sabían de mi cita de mañana y habían quedado de llegar antes para arreglarme.

Y efectivamente lo hicieron…

A las seis y media de la mañana estaban en mi casa.

-. No creen que es muy temprano?- les pregunté.

-. No creps que debes ir a bañarte, no hay mucho tiempo.

Me convirtieron en su muñequita.

Cuando terminaron el resultado era genial, estaba bien.

Mi cabello suelto con ondas mi piel extra suave y maquillaje bastante natural.

Un traje floreado y debajo unos shorts azules.

A las diez en punto Edward estaba en la puerta.

Supe que conversó con Charlie y me tranquilicé.

Mi padre era genial.

Cuando bajé el me esperaba, estaba guapísimo y ni siquiera parecía un hombre de veintisiete años.

Tenía un suéter polo de color gris unos bermudas de color crema y unos mocasines grises.

Estaba hermoso.

-. Toma- mi madre le dio a Edward una canasta con algunas cosas y tanto Alice, Rose mi padre y yo la miramos-. No lo cociné yo así que es comestible- sonreímos y ella hizo una mueca de disgusto. Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla-. Te amo.

-. Y yo a ti- me despedí de todos y él me ayudó a llegar hasta el auto.

Cuando llegamos me quedé fascinada era un lugar hermoso.

Muchas flores al igual que pasto.

-. Es hermoso- lo miré y el sonrió.

-. Me gusta venir aquí. Me hace sentir tranquilo.

-. Si, a mi tambien me trae paz. Gracias por compartir esto conmigo- le sonreí y le pedí que se acercara para así poder darle un apasionante beso.

Deseaba esos labios rosados y finos que el poseía, lo deseaba a él.

Cerca de eso vi una tienda de campaña-. Era por si te cansas y quieres recostarte y por si el tiempo se revela.

-. No te preocupes estaré bien.

Edward empezó a arreglar las cosas y se veía concentrado. Con mi móvil empecé a hacerle fotos.

Guardé mi móvil de inmediato cuando el miró en mi dirección y levantó una ceja.

-. Que hacías?- me preguntó.

-. Tomarte fotos- sonrió y me ayudó a sentarme en la manta.

Conversamos mientras comíamos algo de fruta.

-. Y fue cuando me gané una beca- era un gran chico, entendía porque Esme estaba orgullosa.

Yo tambien lo estaba, ya que pese a sus problemas pudo salir adelante.

-. Soy profesor y me gusta, aunque tambien manejo las finanzas de la empresa de Carlisle.

-. Eres admirable- y en ese momento nos miramos fijamente.

Nos decíamos tantas cosas con solo mirarnos…

La distancia se fue acortando y estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando sentimos que empezaba a llover.

Empezamos a tomar las cosas, yo como podía y entramos en la tienda.

Era grande como para seis personas.

Apenas entramos a la carpa la lluvia se convirtió en un torrencial.

No fuimos hasta el auto, porque estaba algo lejos.

-. Fue buena tu idea- le dije y él se ruborizó.

-. Aunque se arruinó el día de campo- dijo con voz triste.

-. No se arruino ya que la idea era estar juntos- me acerqué y rocé sus labios.

El beso se volvió cada vez más necesitado -. No creo que…

-. Te deseo… - el me volvió a besar de nuevo.

Se colocó e sobre mí con cuidado sobre mí. Y yo abrí las piernas para que no incomodara el yeso.

La ropa fue estorbando y con manos rápidas pero cariñosas nos despojamos de ella.

Nos besamos con pasión, y sus manos acariciaron mis pechos mientras la mía lo acercaba más a mí.

De un momento para otro lo sentí en medio de mis piernas-. E-Edward- jadee su nombre.

Al poco tiempo el orgasmo me golpeo con fuerza.

-. Estas lista?- asentí como pude y el entro en mi cuerpo poco a poco.

Ambos gemimos al sentirnos. Cuanto lo extrañaba.

Me besó y acaricie su espalda como podía.

Era un chico atlético.

El orgasmo volvió a golpearme y el luego de un rato el tambien terminó.

Me colocó sobre su pecho y me cubrió con una manta.

-. Bella… yo sé que es muy pronto y que quizás no me creas pero en verdad lo que siento por ti es sincero y serio- lo miré y le sonreí-. Eres una chica totalmente diferente y me encantas me has hecho sentir muchas cosas, quizás creas que… sé que no soy lo que esperabas digo…

-. Solo dilo- me acomodé sobre él.

-. Creo que te amo- me derretí. Era tan tierno-. Entiendo que es muy pronto y que tú eres muy joven como para…

-. Edward… tu a mi me encantas y me gustas demasiado, quizás no te ame aun pero no demoraré en hacerlo. Vales mucho- lo besé y el volvió a tomarme.

-. Bella… quiero que seas mi novia- sonreí, el no lo había pedido.

-. Acepto encantada- dije recostándome en su pecho

Pov. Narrador.

Rosalie se apartó de Emmett y empezó a tomar su ropa.

Algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Cuando lo vio el miércoles el estaba furioso, porque no llegó el martes.

A partir de ese día, el iba a su casa la tomaba y se marchaba. No había lindas palabras, y se enfadaba cuando ella hablaba con otros hombres.

Ese día estaban en casa de él, ya que apenas llegó de almorzar con las chicas a casa el la esperaba.

-. A dónde vas?- ella no contestó-. Te hice una pregunta niña- ella se giró y lo vio-. Mejor vete, no me gustan las mujeres lloronas y espero que empieces a tomar la píldora, detesto los condones.

Ella se armó de valor y lo miró decidida. Tenía sus cosas en la mano-. Esta es la última vez. No voy a tolerar tus tonterías y déjame decirte que yo soy libre de elegir si quiero o no estar contigo- y con eso se metió en el baño.

Cuando ella salió el ya la esperaba…-. Te voy a dejar algo claro niña…- la tomó del brazo y la presionó contra la pared-. Tú eres mía, desde el momento en que tocaste mi cama. Ese día en que perdiste la virginidad gracias a mí.

-. Eso no importa.

-. Si importa, y que sepas que esto se acaba cuando yo lo digo…

-. Pues no estoy de acuerdo- se soltó de su agarre y se fue del departamento.

Pov. Edward.

Llegué a mi departamento luego de dejar a Bella en su casa.

Estaba feliz, me sentía centrado y satisfecho. Conforme conmigo mismo.

-. Por fin llegas Edward…- solté todo lo que tenía en las manos y miré al frente. Era el.

El que jugó conmigo, me hizo pasar un infierno y destruyó mis ilusiones.

-. Alec…

_**Bueno creo que me excedí en la cantidad de palabras, 2600 palabras es bastante pero es como una disculpa por no actualizar antes.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios y espero que les guste.**_

_**Besos…**_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	10. Chapter 10: Razones

_**Hola muchas gracias por los reviews, espero que les guste mucho el cap.**_

_**Ya sé que piensan que Emmett es malo, pero no podría ponerlo así.**_

_**Yo lo adoro. Es más me estoy planteando la idea de hacer una historia aunque sea de cinco caps. De Alice y el- me da mucha curiosidad, como se verían ellos dos juntos. Una chica pequeña y un chico grande- pero bueno.**_

_**Nos leemos abajo**_

_**Ya saben que nada me pertenece esto es una historia que salió de mi imaginación algo pervertida y retorcida.**_

_**Bueno ya no los molesto.**_

_**Razones…**_

_**Pov. Narrador.**_

Emmett la vio marcharse de su departamento y apenas ella cerró la puerta se pegó a la pared y se deslizo hasta quedar en el suelo.

A él no le gustaba hacerle eso a Rosalie, el la amaba.

Pero como algunos creen esto no viene de esa noche.

Emmett era el ingeniero de Hale Constructions.

Siempre la veía ir y venir de la empresa. Le encantaba su sonrisa.

La vio tantas veces llorar y en una de esas se acercó y le habló.

Ella sonrió y el sintió que el alma se le encandilaba.

Ella era muy importante.

Con el tiempo empezaron a charlar y a conocerse.

A él le gustaba mucho ella.

Se había enamorado.

Sabía que a ella le atraía.

No sabe qué le pasó que ella se alejó de el. Cuando la veía e intentaba hablarle ella se apartaba o le hacia groserías y se burlaba.

No lo pudo soportar y renuncio.

Tiempo después una amiga me dijo que no le gustaba mi aspecto.

Y si, era un nerd, estaba todo flaco, usaba lentes y ropa grande.

Pero quién diría que un hombre de treinta años se iba a enamorar de una chica de quince.

No lo sabía. En el corazón no se manda.

Esa noche, su amigo Bruno Walters le invitó un trago en un bar. El que iba a saber que se la iba a topar ahí.

Esta vez no dejaría que se alejara aunque se tuviese que comportar como un imbécil.

_**Pov. Edward.**_

-. Te desapareciste- me dijo Alec.

Me enfadaba verlo.

-. Hazme el favor de irte- le pedí. No entendía porque en los momentos en los cuales debía gritar siempre era educado.

Esme.

-. Edward…

-. Vete- fui hasta el ascensor y lo llamé.

-. No me voy a ir hasta que me escuches!- se puso de pie encarándome.

-. No te parece suficiente ya? Por qué te empeñas en desgraciarme la vida- le pregunté.

-. Edward, yo no te abandoné porque quisiera- bajé la mirada.

-. Vete- él se acercó y trató de tocarme.

-. Edward- lo miré y sus ojos estaban anegados de lagrimas.

Se quitó la camisa y vi su torso con una cicatriz horrible y tenía algo en su hombro -. No me escuches pero entonces pregúntale a Eleazar el por qué de estas cicatrices- se puso la camisa y cuando se iba a ir yo lo tomé del brazo.

-. Te escucho- lo hice sentarse.

-. Sabes que todo iba bien, y pensábamos irnos estudiar la licenciatura juntos a New York. Pero días antes de que marchar, tu padre mando a unos hombres a que me mataran, según tu padre yo soy el causante de que su hijo sea gay- parpadee aparatosamente.

-. No puede ser…

-. Si, puede ser. Me golpearon hasta que creyeron que había muerto- se llevó las manos a la cara-. La verdad es que me dejaron casi muerto. Estuve en coma los últimos dos años. Jane se encargó de cambiarme de ciudad por mi seguridad. Hace exactamente tres meses desperté pero no vine antes porque quería recuperarme del todo.

No podía creerlo-. Yo, necesito pensar.

-. Además te hicieron creer que yo me había marchado con Dimitri y eso no era cierto, por eso me odias- bajé la cabeza.

-. Yo, quiero estar solo.

-. Quiero saber si podemos volver…- negué, por más que me doliera lo que pasó con él, yo no podía volver con él. Yo solo tenía ojos para Bella.

-. No, Alec. Si tu quieres podemos ser amigos- el asintió.

-. Entiendo que no puedo llegar así como así y decirte que regresemos. Lo siento- asentí-. Estas con otro?

-. No- el asintió-. Yo me estoy enamorando de una chica…

-. Mujer?- asentí y él me miró confundido-. Pensé que eras…

-. Yo tampoco lo sé. Solo sé que ella es especial y que me hace sentir especial, querido, protegido- le dije lo que sentía cuando hacía el amor con Bella.

-. No será que sientes que nadie te rechaza por estar con el sexo opuesto y te…- trató de "hacerme entender"

-. No Alec, ella me hace sentir muchas cosas y el que me acepten ya no me importa- el me miró inconforme-. Alec…

-. Es mejor que me vaya- tomó sus cosas.

-. Podemos ser amigos- el no me dijo nada y se marchó.

Una parte de mi estaba tranquila y en paz al saber que no era cierto. Pero otra se entristecía por la clase de padre que tenia.

Pero eso no importaba.

Solo sabía que tenía que hablar con Esme y Carlisle.

Y luego hablar con Eleazar.

Había llegado muy lejos.

_**Pov. Narrador.**_

Rosalie, sabía que su verdugo- como ella llamaba a Emmett- le era familiar.

Pero el se había pasado.

No tenía derecho a tratarla así.

Mínimo era una puta.

Y pensar que en la cama era tan diferente. Cuando estaban juntos era tierno y amoroso.

Salió del edificio de él.

Y por andar con el apuro chocó con alguien.

-. Lo siento…- se legó de la persona y se dio cuenta de que era un chico que había ido en su escuela-. … Jake- el sonrió.

-. Como estas?

-. Bien…- por lo que vio no le creyó

-. Vamos te invito un café- ella acepto y fueron por la bebida.

_**Bueno fue un placer escribir este cap. Sé que esta corto pero estoy actualizando seguido. Así que bueno.**_

_**Espero que se entiendan las razones. No tengo que hacer nada estos días así que ustedes me avisan cuando quieren que actualice. Jejeje **_

_**El cap. era para que se entendieran algunas cosas era necesario**_

_**Besos**_

_**D. F.**_


	11. Chapter 11: Regreso a Clases

_**Hola, se que queréis matarme y no les culpo, pero es que estaba estrujando mi cerebro para ver que les podía ofrecer y no quería poner algo que alargara la historia.**_

_**Gracias a los reviews.**_

_**Espero que disfruten el cap.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece **_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**De vuelta a clases.**_

_**Pov. Bella.**_

Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos asientos.

-. Quien te dio tu merecido Swan?- era la voz de Stanley.

-. El que de seguro tambien te lo dio a ti, al ponerte la nariz así-ella me miró enfadada.

Se iba a poner de pie, pero llegó un profesor nuevo, muy guapo.

-. Es el Bella- susurró Alice.

Se veía jovial y a amigable.

Pero como lo describía Rosalie, entonces daba algo de miedo.

Hablando de Rosalie…-. Donde está ella- ambas nos miramos con miedo.

-. Usted debe ser Isabella Swan?- se refirió a mí.

-. Si profesor- el miró la silla vacía y su mirada se turbio bastante.

-. Póngase al día con sus compañeros.

Asentí.

-. Bueno vamos a ver los problemas del capítulo 9…- empezó a hablar.

Alice y yo no prestábamos atención, por la incertidumbre.

Se veía al profesor molesto.

-. Siento la tardanza…- entró con unos lentes de oscuros el cabello húmedo y un traje verde olivo bastante fresco.

-. Al tablero- ella dio un respingo.

Se notaba que no recordaba que clase teníamos.

-. Si- dejó las cosas en el asiento y fue al tablero.

-. Quítese las gafas- ella bajó a cabeza y se las quitó.

Tenía unas ojeras y los ojos rojos.

Tenía resaca.

El bufó y ella se puso a hacer el problema.

Lo terminó rapidísimo. A ella le gustaba la física.

-. Siéntese.

Ella tomó asiento y bajó la cabeza.

La clase terminó y dimos varias hasta el receso.

Ya quería que nos tocara Aritmética.

Quería ver a Edward.

Estábamos en la cafetería.

-. Qué pasó?- le preguntamos.

-. Me encontré con Jacob Black- oh. Oh.

Jacob Black estaba colado por ella, pero frenó sus intentos al saberla lesbiana.

-. Y qué pasó?- rezábamos para que no pasara nada.

-. Fuimos por un café y luego… - no terminó de hablar ya que vio al profesor que la miraba enfadado.

-. No abras…- dije con miedo.

-. Solo fueron unos tragos y cuando me llevó a mi casa besó- se tocó los labios y se ruborizó.

-. Y que pasa con ya tú sabes quién?

-. Lo intenté dejar ayer pero el me dijo que eso se acababa cuando él quisiera.

-. Jacob sabe lo que pasa?- ella asintió.

Así nos quedamos el resto del receso.

El móvil de Alice no paraba de sonar-. Contesta- le dijo Rosalie.

-. Es Jasper…- le contesto y se enfrascaron en una discusión.

Las clases pasaron y por fin llegó la última.

Aritmética.

Edward entro en el salón y se veía raro.

Me preocupé por él.

La clase pasó y cuando sonó el timbre esperé a que todos se fueran.

-. Edward?- el cerró la puerta y le echó el pestillo.

-. Bella- se acercó a mí y me besó.

Lo sentía raro.

-. Estas bien?- el bajó la cabeza.

-. Tengo que decirte algo.

-. Te escucho.

-. Yo tenía una pareja desde hace años, la cual pensé que me había abandonado. Sufrí mucho por eso- lo hice mirarme-. Pero la verdad es que no me había abandonado. Todo fue obra de Eleazar.

-. Qué pasó?

-. Lo mando a matar pero por suerte se salvo. Me hizo creer que me había abandonado, pero no era cierto. Estaba en coma. El despertó hace tres meses. Esto ocurrió antes de que yo estudiara la licenciatura.

Empalidecí-. Oh por Dios. Y que vas a hacer? Entiendo porque estas así. Yo estaría peor- lo abracé y el a mí, como buscando refugio.

Era un hombre vulnerable. Fácil de herir.

-. Todo va a estar bien- el asintió.

Pero había algo que me hacía dudar.

-. Lo amas aun?- el negó.

-. No así. Yo solo te amo a ti- me quedé sin aire y las lagrimas fueron a mis ojos.

Me derretí.

-. Oh Edward- acaricie su cabello.

Salimos del colegio, y fui con Alice a esperar a Rosalie.

-. Espero que no le vaya mal- dijo Alice.

Estábamos en el estacionamiento y un carro rojo pasión aparcó.

De él salió una rubia guapísima.

Se dirigía al auto de Edward.

-. Eddie!- lo saludó con esa voz chillona.

El aludido miró al cielo y masculló unas cosas.

La situación era bastante entretenida.

Ella se le colgó del cuello e intentó besarlo.

Todos estaban atentos a las imágenes.

Ella intentaba besarlo.

-. Ya déjame- se escuchó y se aportó de ella lo mas cuidadosamente posible.

-. Entonces es cierto?- en la miró sin comprender-. Eres gay?- se escucharon varios murmullos y el negó.

-. No Tanya- ella lo miró-. Pero te aseguro que cualquier otro hombre en mi lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo con tal de que lo dejaras tranquilo- ella lo miró dolida y le metió tremenda bofetada.

-. Eres un imbécil- el puso los ojos en blanco y pasó de ella.

Se montó en su auto.

Y se fue.

En eso llegó Rosalie, agitada.

Con los ojos llorosos.

-. Vámonos ahora- entramos al coche de Alice.

Al final vimos al profesor Mc Carty.

Estaba molesto.

Esa tarde fuimos a la plaza, un rato.

Queríamos algo de helado.

Mientras los comíamos veíamos a los chicos-. No tiene trasero- dijo Alice.

-. Y ese?- pregunté.

Era un chico muy guapo. Tenía el cabello castaño con flequillo, unos ojos azules hermosos y labios rosados.

-. Esta muy guapo.

Luego de eso vimos a Edward?

De seguro se reuniría con Esme.

El mismo chico que vimos hace un rato se le acercó.

Esto no me gustaba nada.

Los seguí con la mirada.

Estábamos en uno de los lugares más alejados de la plaza.

Daba más privacidad.

Ellos se sentaron en una mesa.

Y empezaron a hablar.

Empecé a hiperventilar.

El chico del flequillo… era el ex de Edward.

Y lo comprobé cuando el chico, besó a Edward.

_**Bueno hasta aquí.**_

_**Espero que les guste y me dejen algunos reviews si no es mucho pedir.**_

_**Gracias por todo.**_

_**Besos.**_

_**Danielle Franks **_


	12. Chapter 12: Me Derrumbo

_**Hola siento la demora y en verdad no la merecen.**_

_**Perdonen la tardanza pero es que aun no quiero que se acabe la historia.**_

_**Pero bueno aquí estamos.**_

_**Y como no todo podía ser felicidad aquí está el cap.**_

_**Me derrumbo(escuchen la canción de David Bisbal con el mismo nombre)**_

_**Pov. Bella.**_

Todo encajaba, su abrazo desesperado y su intranquilidad de esta mañana.

Y ahora esto.

Me puse de pie haciendo ruido tanto que atraje su atención.

Lo miré y él se veía horrorizado-. Bella espera…

-. Quiero irme a casa- tomamos nuestras cosas pero que tan rápido podía caminar con un yeso en la pierna.

Maldito James. 

Sentí como me tomaba de la muñeca.

-. Espera…- bajé la cabeza.

Me dolía mucho todo esto, pero como dice el dicho…

-. Déjame explicarte- miré a las chicas y ellas asintieron.

Me llevó hasta su auto.

-. Bella yo te juro que no es lo que parece- lo miré-. Habíamos quedado para hablar sobre lo que pasó con Eleazar pero él me besó.

-. Edward yo no puedo cambiarte- me miró desesperado-. Apenas nos conocemos de una semana y media y a él lo conoces de hace años… lo que ustedes tenían era fuerte…

-. Por favor Bella, no me dejes…- tomó mis manos.

Lo miré y negué. Sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas-. Mira es mejor que nos tomemos un tiempo y así tu sabes si de verdad lo quieres a él o quieres estar conmigo- el me miró suplicante.

-. Cuantos días?- su voz era rota.

-. No lo sé- estacionó en mi casa.

Cuando me iba a bajar el me lo impidió y me besó.

Su beso era desesperado y necesitado.

-. Bella por favor…- me miró suplicante-. No puedo estar sin ti- me abrazó.

-. Resuelve lo que tengas que resolver con él. Cierra ese capítulo y si estás seguro de que conmigo es con quien deseas estar entonces estaremos juntos- el asintió y antes de bajarme me dio otro beso.

Me dolía en el alma.

Pero esto tambien me serviría para saber que sentía realmente y si de verdad estaba segura de mantener una relación con él.

Esto no era un noviazgo de niños, esto era algo de verdad, algo que si de verdad funcionaba podía llegar al matrimonio…

Entre a mi habitación y me acosté.

Estaba muy cansada y agotada emocionalmente.

_**Pov. Edward.**_

Me sentía devastado. Quería estar con ella, besarla y tenerla entre mis brazos.

El beso con Alec no significó nada, en cambio los besos con Bella me sabia a la gloria.

Extrañaba el sabor de su piel, quería hacerle el amor en ese preciso instante.

Quería retenerla a mi lado y que no me dejara nunca.

Quería estar con ella toda mi vida.

Tener hijos. Ya tenía veintisiete años por Dios.

Llegué a mi departamento y dentro estaba…

-. Quien lo diría… una relación con una de tus alumnas.

-. Vete por favor- le pedí como un caballero.

-. Por eso no querías estar conmigo. Por una niña- estaba perdiendo los estribos. No estaba para los berrinches de una mujer despechada-. Qué pensaría Aro si se enterase que uno de sus profesores se coge a una estudiante- y perdí a calma.

Fui hasta ella y la tomé del brazo de una manera nada cuidadosa-. Te me largas de mi departamento.

-. Mira que te conviene- me dijo tratando de chantajearme.

-. A ti te conviene largarte y si te da la gana y abres la boca me vale mierda- la empujé en el ascensor y le tiré su cartera-. A mí no me jodas.

-. Te vas a arrepentir Cullen- y la puerta se llevó sus gritos.

Caí en el piso.

Me sentía desolado, necesitaba verla.

No me gustaba lo que sentía no poder tocarla ni besarla.

Quería poder disfrutar de sus besos y sus caricias.

Y es que me daba tanta rabia.

Que pasaba si la perdía.

Esto era un infierno.

Pero debía arreglar todo y ella volvería.

_**Pov. Bella.**_

Me preguntaban que me pasaba, pero yo estaba buscando respuestas.

Necesitaba saber que sentía en realidad.

Estábamos en clase de física y Rosalie estaba rara.

Algo pálido-. Qué te pasa?

-. Esta muy molesto- y se sentía en el ambiente.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que me alejé temporalmente de Edward y el cada vez se veía más decaído.

Pero yo quería saber que sentía.

Aun era muy pronto para saberlo.

Y con eso pasaron los días hasta que Edward me metió en el aula y cerró la puerta.

Ya no usaba el cabestrillo.

-. Ya no puedo- y me besó-. Te amo y necesito que estés conmigo- y me dejé llevar por sus besos.

Tropezamos con el pupitre y no sé como pero quedamos en el suelo.

Empezamos a besarnos con necesidad, la verdad lo había extrañado bastante y ya sabía que era lo que sentía.

Nos despojamos de nuestras ropas y él se colocó sobre mí.

Empezó a besar mi cuerpo con ansias hasta que llegó a mi entrepierna.

Me sentía explotar.

-. Edward por favor…- rogué y el subió por mi cuerpo llenándome de besos.

-. Lo que pidas hermosa- y nos besamos mientras iba entrando en mi cuerpo.

-. Oh mi…- arquee mi espalda por la sensación de llenura.

Amaba sentirlo dentro de mí.

Lo había extrañado tanto.

Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos-. Te extrañé mucho- lo besé y el empezó ese vaivén de caderas sin perder el contacto visual.

Era tan hermoso.

Besé sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz y acaricie su cabello.

Mis manos estaban en su cabello y cuello.

-. Bella… quiero estar contigo. Te amo- sonreí y supe lo que necesitaba saber.

-. Yo tambien te amo Edward- el me besó y luego de varias estocadas me vine a su alrededor y el terminó dentro de mi… esperen dije dentro de mí?

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos…

Oh Mierda.

_**Holaaaa se que me quieren ahorcar pero no importa, si lo hacen no hay capítulos.**_

_**Prometo no demorar y para que conste subiré un capitulo a las cuatro de la tarde Hora de Panamá City.**_

_**Besos y esperen el otro cap.**_

_**Es HOY**_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	13. Chapter 13: No fue ahora

_**Hola gracias por los reviews.**_

_**Espero que les guste el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**No es muy largo pero es conciso.**_

_**Y tiene muchas sorpresas.**_

_**Espero les guste.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**No fue ahora…**_

_**Pov. Edward.**_

Madre de Dios.

No me cuidé.

-. Edward por cualquier cosa- la miré y ella estaba con el ceño fruncido-. Recuerda que Charlie es policía- sonreí.

Quizás ella quedase embarazada…

Había sido muy irresponsable.

Y apenas nos conocíamos de un mes.

Un bebé…

Con los ojos marrones, mi cabello, sus labios, mi nariz…

Un bebé de ambos.

Un hijo.

Sin darme cuenta una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro.

Siempre quise tener hijos y como pensé que era gay dejé la idea, ahora todo es diferente.

Aunque para mi estaba bien, para ella era muy pronto.

Ella quería ir a la universidad y un bebé podría dificultarle las cosas.

Pero ahí estaría yo, yo podría cuidarlo mientras ella está en la universidad.

Yo siempre he querido tener una familia, y por mi condición de gay, había renunciado a la idea.

Siendo gay no podía embarazar a una mujer, no alquilaría un vientre porque trae muchos problemas y mucho menos podría adoptar ya que la ley es muy _especial_ en ese tema.

En fin

Me había resignado a no tener descendencia por más que lo deseara.

Y a Esme eso era lo que le daba tristeza. No tener nietos.

Oh mi madre…

Esme me iba a castrar.

Pero no importaba, si tenía un bebé, valdría la pena.

Un hijo…

-. Creo que aun puedo inyectarme- salí de mis cavilaciones de golpe al escuchar esas cinco palabras que destruyeron toda mi ilusión y borraron mi sonrisa-. Me acompañas?

-. Eh… s-si- salí de su cuerpo lentamente -. Lo siento es que estaba desesperado y…- ella asintió y me besó.

Bella era la única mujer que me gustaba, la única que me atraía.

Podían pasar desfilando varias mujeres semidesnudas ante mí y no me producirían nada.

Y Bella me encendía hasta con una camiseta enorme y unos shorts que no eran de su talla.

Pero y si Bella no quería pasar el resto de su vida con un hombre que antes era homosexual?

Y si terminábamos porque le gustaba alguien más?

Solo esperaba ser suficiente y que ella siguiera amándome.

Llegamos a su casa-. Mañana paso temprano por ti para ir a un ginecólogo.

-. Si está bien- me besó -. Te amo- sonreí.

-. Y yo a ti- le besé.

La ayudé a bajarse del auto e ir hasta la puerta.

Cuando estuvo dentro, me fui a casa.

No les iba a negar que estuviera triste, pero no importa.

Ya llegaría el momento, lo importante era que regresé con Bella.

Empecé a cocinar y en eso llegó Esme.

-. Huele delicioso- dijo.

Estaba haciendo lasaña.

-. Como estas?- le pregunté.

-. Bien y tu como sigues?- sonreí abiertamente-. Volvieron?- asentí.

Ella empezó a chillar y a planear-. Tiene que venir a cenar y…

Necesitaba hablar con ella.

Decirle.

-. Mamá- ella me miró-. Yo… cuando estuve con Bella…- ella me entrecerró los ojos y me golpeo el brazo.

-. Está embarazada?- preguntó molesta pero con un brillo en los ojos.

-. No lo sé, solo sé que con la angustia que cargaba y…

-. No corazón, eso no era angustia- me sonrojé y bajé la cabeza.

-. Lo que pasó es que no nos cuidamos y…

-. Ella puede inyectarse mañana o eso creo- eso era lo que me desanimaba.

Asentí cabizbajo-. Oh Edward- me abrazó-. Tú querías esperar a ver si había bebé?- asentí-. Aunque no creas se me hace mucha ilusión pero ella aun es muy joven.

La lasaña salió del horno y la serví.

Nos sentamos a comerla en la mesada-. Eso lo sé pero yo tambien tengo veintisiete.

-. Pero ella tiene mucho que recorrer aun- ella sonrió-. Eso sí como quizás no te cuidaste hoy pudo pasar las veces anteriores- negué-. Lo que quiero decir es que se haga un examen de sangre para evitar cualquier cosa- asentí-. Una amiga de una amiga de una conocida… estaba embarazada pero ella no lo sabía y se inyecto. Para no alargarte la historia la chica perdió a los bebes- abrí los ojos-. Si, eran gemelos. La chica intentó suicidarse después de eso pero la llevaron a un psicólogo.

-. Haré lo que dices.

Comimos tranquilamente y ella se marchó.

_********ECIS********_

Estábamos esperando los resultados de los análisis de sangre.

Había decidido ir a una clínica privada, no quería problemas aun.

Estábamos con el doctor y a Bella le hacían preguntas, para saber qué tipo de inyección utilizaría.

Al rato llegaron los resultados-. Creo que la inyección ya no va a ser necesaria- estaba emocionado-. Me temo que la señorita está embarazada- iba a ser papá.

Un hijo.

Alguien que me amaría incondicionalmente.

Y me llamaría papá.

-. Cuanto tiempo?- pregunté. Bella estaba en shock.

-. Con una ecografía lo sabremos.

Le hicieron la ecografía y Bella se animó al ver ese puntito que era nuestro hijo.

Un mes.

O sea que quedó embarazada esa noche.

La maravillosa noche en que la hice mi mujer y en la que mi vida dio un giro de 180 °

_**Pov. Narrador.**_

-. Rosalie…- ella lo miró cuando salió del baño luego de la carrera que pegó para volver el estomago-. Tu estas embarazada?

Ella lo miró aterrada.

-. No lo sé- dijo más para sí misma.

-. Camina- salieron del departamento de Emmett y llegaron al hospital.

Ahí le hicieron los exámenes pertinentes.

Le entregaron los resultados…

_Positivo._

_**Bueno muchas gracias por los reviews, que sepan que se está acabando la historia y espero que sigan leyendo.**_

_**Si son buenos niños actualizo mañana. **_

_**Lo siento de verdad yo dije que actualizaba hace dos horas pero es que tenía que comer**_

_**Besos **_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	14. Chapter 14: Reacciones

_**Hola chicos muchas gracias por los reviews. **_

_**Ojala les guste el capitulo.**_

_**Wow tengo muchas alertas y favoritos. **_

_**Tengo ganas de terminar la historia hoy**_

_**Solo faltan dos capítulos**_

_**Ustedes me dirán.**_

_**Eso sí. Me tienen que convencer.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Reacciones.**_

_**Pov…**_

-. No rubia, ella me interesa. La amo y va a estar conmigo- decía mientras embestía con fuerza una y otra vez-. Ella es mía- y sus labios se reclamaron en un beso desesperado y hambriento.

-. ¿Qué tiene ella?- preguntó la rubia a su amante ojiazul.

-. Es dulce, tierna, pura- ella hizo un gesto de inconformidad.

-. Es una niña- el ojiazul se encogió de hombros y siguió arremetiendo en el cuerpo de la rubia-. Yo soy una mujer- seguía.

-. Ya cállate y coopera si- dijo el joven reclamando sus labios.

-. Solo te diré una cosa- dijo la chica colocándose sobre él y cabalgándolo-. Debemos actuar rápido. No vaya a ser que las cosas se nos salgan de las manos. A él no le importa que la verdad se sepa así que ese chantaje no me sirve.

-. Entonces yo voy a llevármela y cuando el este solo y desesperado, ahí intervienes tu.

-. Me agrada tu idea- y siguieron así hasta que su cuerpo colapso en un orgasmo.

Pov. Rosalie.

No, no, no.

Esto no podía estarme pasando.

Estaba embarazada de Emmett.

De Emmett.

Estaba muerta, mi padre me iba a matar.

Si cuando se enteró de que era lesbiana, me tuve que quedar con Charlie y Bella un tiempo, ya que me había echado de la casa porque no podía tener una hija fenómeno.

Hasta que llegó mi madre y puso orden.

Ella me entendía y muy bien.

Sabía que yo no tenía la culpa.

Pero un embarazo era como una burla. Era como decirles que todo este tiempo jugué con ellos.

Mi padre me había entendido o se había resignado y pagaba mis cosas pero ya no le importaba nada más. Solo me pedía que no hiciera nada estúpido.

Y lo primero que me dice, lo primero que hago.

Voy y me acuesto con un hombre que me lleva quince años, que para terminar de joderla es mi profesor y me trata como a una estúpida.

Me merecía lo que mi padre me hiciera.

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir algo frio en mi vientre.

-. Como pueden ver aquí esta – señalo un puntito en la pantalla y todas mis preocupaciones se disiparon. Tendría un hijo.

Un bebé mío.

Y de… él.

Solo sabía que no quería estar con él.

No podía.

Cuando la consulta terminó y mientras el pagaba todo decidí irme.

No quería estar con él.

Necesitaba hablar con Charlie.

-. Donde crees que vas?- preguntó enojado.

-. Necesito pensar- le dije y él me tomó del brazo.

Me llevó a su auto-. Que tanto tienes que pensar?

-. Solo sé que no quiero estar contigo lo demás está muy confuso- traté de salir del auto pero me lo impidió.

-. Rosalie, no voy a permitir que mi hijo nazca fuera de una familia- eso me calló como un balde de agua fría-. Nos casaremos- negué.

-. No voy a casarme contigo. No voy a unir mi vida a un hombre que me trata como a una basura y por el que no siento nada- el asintió.

-. No me hagas ser cruel Rosalie.

Tenía tantas ganas de irme de país, o cualquier lugar.

Donde el no estuviese.

Debía poder mantenerme. No tenía dinero para cuidarlo, lo más probable es que mi padre me echara de casa.

Pero recordé…

La herencia de la abuela Prince. Debía tener un hijo para poder cobrarla.

Ella no puso peros, solo quería que tuviera una razón para usarla y que esta no se dilapidara. Y un hijo era la mejor manera de utilizarla. Parea cuidarlo y velar por el.

No todo estaba perdido, aun podía irme con mi bebé y empezar una nueva vida.

Pero tenía que hablar con mis padres.

-. Llévame a casa de Bella por favor- le pedí pero el negó enfadado.

-. Vamos a hablar con tus padres- asentí. Total él era el padre de mi bebé.

Tendría que dejarlo hacer lo que quería, para que no sospechara. Una vez terminada la escuela podría irme.

Pov. Bella.

Embarazada.

Era lo único que tenía en mi cerebro. Esa palabra que significaba tantas cosas.

Embarazada de un mes.

Del hombre al que amo, pero que quizás mi padre mate por lo que me hizo.

Aunque no lo creo.

Pero estaba embarazada.

Y apenas tenía 17 años.

Fui tan irresponsable.

Miré a Edward y él se le veía contento. Pero es que no se daba cuenta de que esto era demasiado rápido.

Yo no podía ni tenía lo necesario para ser madre. Era una niña cuidando de una niña o niño.

Pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era como se lo diría a Charlie.

Mierda. Charlie.

-. No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien- me dijo apretando mi rodilla tiernamente.

-. Edward… soy muy joven para…- el asintió mirándome.

-. Es mi responsabilidad. Yo no me cuidé- negué y miré por la ventana-. Bella, no vas a dejar nada de lo que querías hacer. Podrás ir a la universidad, salir con tus amigas lo que quieras.

-. No voy a poder hacerlo Edward- el sonrió. Es que él no se daba cuenta. Charlie iba a estar decepcionado.

-. Estoy contigo. Somos ambos los que tenemos que hacernos cargo. No estás sola- asentí-. Te amo- acaricio mis cabellos.

-. Yo tambien te amo- besé su mejilla.

Llegamos a casa y no habíamos pisado la alfombra cuando.

-. Tienen algo que decirme?- preguntó Charlie limpiando su arma.

-. Si – contesto Edward.

-. Está embarazada?- Edward me miró con una ceja en alto.

-. Si Charlie- mi papá asintió.

-. Cuanto tiempo?- tenía miedo.

-. Un mes.

-. Fue esa noche?

-. Si- todo lo respondía Edward.

-. Bella ve a tu habitación- dijo con voz tranquila.

-. Pero…

-. A tu habitación!- y fui corriendo a mi habitación.

Pov. Edward.

Estaba frente a frente con Charlie.

Sentados en la mesa de la cocina.

El con una cerveza y yo con un vaso con agua.

-. Charlie, yo me haré cargo de todo, Bella puede seguir con su vida como la tenia no le pido nada ni que sacrifique.

-. Ella es igual de responsable que tu Edward.

-. Pero yo soy el adulto y el más responsable en esto- eso lo tenía claro.

-. Te das cuenta de que Bella es una niña. Que apenas tiene 17 años. Tú no eres el único al que ella va a conocer…- eso era lo que mas temía, que ella se enamorara de alguien más.

-. Ese es mi más grande miedo Charlie – confesé-. Sé que quizás con el tiempo ella se canse de mí. Se dé cuenta de que es mucho para ella tener un hijo a tan temprana edad pero ya no se puede hacer nada. Si eso pasa te aseguro que le dejaré.

-. No pienses en eso- bajé la cabeza.

-. Lo siento en verdad Charlie, yo se que tu tenias pensado muchas cosas para…

-. Eso aun puede pasar…- asentí.

Bella bajó al rato y nos miró.

-. Papá yo…

-. Todo va a estar bien- el la abrazó-. No te preocupes.

-. Pero es que te fallé- el negó.

-. Me hubieses fallado si el niño fuese de… el.

Hablaban del ex novio de Bella.

-. Y como van con eso Charlie?- el negó con la cabeza.

-. Su padre renuncio a la policía de la vergüenza y el no da ni las luces.

-. Entiendo.

Almorzamos allí, yo cociné con ayuda de Bella, mientras Charlie veía el partido.

El Lunes…

Pov. Bella.

Estábamos en clase de Física y Rosalie no llegaba, el profesor Mc Carty estaba molesto.

La clase acabó y ella entró en la de Biología.

-. ¿Quién te puso en tu lugar Hale?- preguntó Jessica.

-. La que te hizo lo mismo en la cara Stanley- todo el salón se echó a reír.

-. Que te pasó- le preguntamos pero en eso llegó la profesora.

Ya en la cafetería…

-. Fue él?- ella negó.

-. Estoy embarazada chicas- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente-. Y mi papá creyó que me estaba burlando de él, ya que se supone que era lesbiana y ahora estaba embarazada. Emmett habló con él y mi papá estaba tranquilo…

Tomó aire y añadió:

-. Cuando Emmett se fue empezó todo- vimos su mano vendada su nariz y su labio roto.

-. El bebé está bien?- le pregunté.

-. Mi mamá me llevó al médico y dicen que está bien.

-. Chicas tengo algo que decirles…

-. Qué cosa?

-. Yo tambien estoy embarazada- Alice empezó a chillar.

-. Yo soy la única sin el domingo siete- dijo ella con un puchero.

-. Y que dijo Charlie- preguntó Rosalie.

-. Habló con Edward y dijo que me apoyaba.

-. Emmett estaba molesto- dijo Alice.

-. Quiere que me case con él, pero no pienso hacerlo- dijo decidida.

-. Y como vas a hacer para cuidar del bebé?- preguntó Alice.

-. Mi abuela dispuso de una herencia para mí, que solo obtendría si tenía un hijo.

-. Y es suficiente?

-. Ha crecido bastante- asentimos.

Comimos y sentí que me miraban fijamente.

Miré en dirección a esa mirada y me encontré con la hermosa mirada de ojos esmeraldas de Edward.

Sonreí y el tambien.

Terminamos de dar las clases del día, y me fui con las chicas, como hacíamos a diario.

Quería poder irme con Edward pero no podíamos correr riesgos de que nos descubrieran.

Íbamos por la carretera que da al bosque, era la forma de llegar a casa, era un atajo.

Cuando de repente…

Un auto con vidrios polarizados nos interceptó.

Alice intentó salir pero varios tipos vestidos de negro nos atacaron y a mí me taparon la boca con un pañuelo…

**********ECIS********

Me desperté en un lugar oscuro y con olor a humedad.

Las arcadas estuvieron a flor de piel.

-. Por fin despertaste…- esa voz…

-. No, no, no.

-. Si mi amor soy yo James- intentó besarme pero lo golpee-. Eres una perra- caí del catre en donde me tenia del golpe.

Inmediatamente palpé mi vientre.

Mi bebé.

-. Déjame- empezó a tocarme y olerme.

-. Hueles a hombre…- recordé el pequeño encuentro con Edward en el baño del tercer piso.

-. Aléjate- me puso de pie, tomándome del cabello-. No por favor…- le rogué al sentir que besaba mi cuello.

No podía luchar mucho ya que no quería poner en riesgo la vida de mi bebé.

Si tan solo tuviese mi gas pimienta…

-. Déjame!- golpee su rostro.

Y este maldito yeso que no me déjame hacer nada.

-. Te voy a quitar su olor, su marca- negué.

-. No podrás hacerlo jamás- dije en su cara a lo que él respondió con un sonoro y severo golpe que me hizo caer y golpearme con el borde de la cama en la cabeza.

-. Bella mi amor…- escuché unas voces…-. Lo siento nena…

-. Campanita…

Y todo se volvió negro.

Pov. Edward.

Quería acabarlo, como se atrevía a tocar a MI mujer…

Si. Mi mujer, mi Bella.

Sabía que podía sonar muy obsesivo pero qué Diablos le pasaba a él.

Las dos personas más importantes en mi vida estaban por morir por la culpa de un imbécil.

Mi bebé y mi mujer.

-. Cálmate- me dijo Esme.

-. Quiero que se pudra en la cárcel como lo está haciendo Eleazar- si, Eleazar estaba en la cárcel, por intento de homicidio, lavado de dinero y contrabando.

-. Entiendo pero no ganas nada martirizándote- me abrazó.

En eso salió mi padre del quirófano.

-. Como esta?- preguntó Charlie.

Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre.

-. La operación fue un excito- dijo quitándose el gorro.

-. Y el bebé?- preguntó Rosalie, robándome las palabras de la boca.

-. Está bien pero debe guardar reposo extremo, lo mejor sería que se quedara tranquila hasta finalizar el primer trimestre para descartar riesgos- de eso me encargaría, ella no se pararía de su cama.

-. Charlie!- llamó René-. Que le pasó a mi nena?- apenas llegaba a USA, estaba en Europa-. Vine lo más rápido que pude- estaba agitada.

-. Ella se recuperará- le dijo mi padre y ella sonrió aliviada-. Y el bebé tambien- dijo respondiendo su pregunta no formulada.

-. Pero cómo?- no lo entendía al parecer…

-. Nos agarraron en la carretera, el atajo para llegar más rápido a la casa de Bella…- empezó a relatar Alice, muy alterada.

-. Entonces un auto nos interceptó y se bajaron varios encapuchados entre ellos una mujer a la que si veo reconozco, su mirada y su voz no se me olvidaran jamás- decía Rosalie, enjugando sus lagrimas-. Y empezamos a resistirnos pero cuando nos dimos cuenta ya Bella no estaba.

En eso escuchamos el sonido de unos tacones chocar contra las losas…

-. Edward mi…- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Rosalie ya estaba encima de ella golpeándola con fuerza.

-. Maldita, fuiste tú- me quedé de piedra al escuchar eso.

-. Tanya- fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

_**Bueno chicos, sean buenos y termino la historia hoy. Solo faltan dos capítulos y los quiero terminar hoy.**_

_**Esta historia solo tiene 16 caps. Y este el numero 14.**_

_**Debí avisar lo sé, pero bueno aquí esta.**_

_**Ya saben espero sus reviews.**_

_**Besos **_

_**Danielle Franks.**_


	15. Chapter 15: Paz

_**Hola, se que prometí actualizar ayer pero no me convencieron y como algunos saben quiero terminarlas antes de entrar a la escuela(hablo de mis historias). Entonces sin más darles las gracias por todo su apoyo, me encantaría que la historia llegara a los cien reviews pero eso depende de ustedes.**_

_**Otra vez agradecer su apoyo, y espero que les guste por ahí me dijeron que era una historia loca y yo tambien lo creo y se me hace divertido porque no podía creer que eso se me ocurriera. Una historia así, con un Edward tierno, vulnerable y de hermoso corazón. Y un Emmett egoísta es algo irreal.**_

_**Ya saben nada me pertenece solo la loca trama y los personajes son de Meyer.**_

_**Con ustedes…**_

_**Paz.**_

_**Pov. Edward.**_

Lo veía y no lo creía, Tanya confabulada con James para apartarme de mi Bella.

-. Pero quien te crees estúpida?- gritó Tanya.

-. Pero qué mala memoria tienes?- Tanya abro los ojos cuando la vio bien-. Ya me recordaste verdad?

-. Es ella?- preguntó René a lo que Rosalie asintió.

Eso fue lo que bastó para que le propinara un gran golpe en la nariz.

-. Estúpida que te pasa? Me rompiste la nariz- le dio otro golpe-. Ya!

-. Charlie… llévatela antes de que le tengan que hacer cirugía- Charlie tomó sus esposas y se llevó a Tanya junto con las amigas para que declararan.

-. Déjenme, esto no es justo- gritaba como loca-. Edward tu eres mío- cerré los ojos y bajé la cabeza-. No te preocupes amor cuando salga estaremos juntos y esa perra…- recibió otro golpe pero por parte de Alice-. Maldita duende!- empezó a zarandearse-. Edward! – y su voz se fue cuando pasaron las puertas de la entrada principal.

-. Ya pasó amor- dijo Esme acariciando mi espalda-. Ellos estarán bien- la miré y sonreí.

La abracé, ella era mi madre, mi Esme.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y miré a mi padre. Si mi padre. Carlisle.

Al rato me permitieron ir a verla.

Cuando entré, vi a Bella , dormida con una venda en la cabeza.

Acaricie su mejilla y ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

Cuando me vio, sonrió radiante.

-. Como te sientes?- pregunte acariciando sus manos.

-. Me duele la vida- sonreímos y me acerqué para besar sus labios.

Cuando los unimos, me sentí completo.

Estaba tan preocupado, y quería que estuviera bien.

Que estuvieran bien.

-. El bebé?- preguntó.

-. Está bien, eso sí, debes guardar repodo absoluto y estaba pensando que te quedaras conmigo, eso si quieres?- quería con toda mi alma que aceptara. Quería que vivieran conmigo.

-. Claro que si- la besé con intensidad.

En poco entraron los demás y ella preguntó como sucedió todo.

Flash Back.

Estábamos mi madre y yo en casa, cuando me llamó Charlie, preguntando por Bella.

-. No está conmigo Charlie- le dije.

En eso de fondo escuché.

-. Charlie! Charlie!- era las voces de Rosalie y Alice.

-. Bella?- ella le relató que las habían interceptado y me faltó el aire.

Bella donde estaba.

Le pedí el móvil a mi madre y con un programa de computadora que había para gente celosa, con el que por medio del GPS del celular, podría ver en donde estaba su pareja encontré la dirección de mi Bella.

Como la comunicación con Charlie se había cortado lo volví a llamar.

-. Charlie- le di la dirección y salí corriendo seguido de Esme.

Así encontramos a Bella, mientras ese imbécil, le pedía disculpas.

Fin Flash Back.

-. Así que usaste JealousGPS- bajé la cabeza ruborizado por el comentario de Rosalie.

-. No importa lo que usó- dijo Alice-. Eres mi héroe- todos sonreímos.

En eso tocaron a la puerta y se asomó Jasper el neurocirujano y no sé cuantas especialidades más.

-. Buenas noches- todas lo saludaron-. Como te sientes Bella?- ella asintió.

-. Bien gracias- sonreímos.

-. Paso mañana temprano a revisar que este todo bien- ella asintió-. Alice me acompañas?- ella asintió y tomó sus cosas-. Buenas noches.

-. Adiós Bells- le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Ya sabes me espera el monstruo del espacio- bella reprimió la carcajada y con eso Alice se marchó.

_**Pov. Bella.**_

Me fui a vivir con Edward que mientras estaba en la escuela, Esme se quedaba conmigo.

Y me decía como decoraríamos el cuarto del bebé, que si pintarlo de azul.

Colchas de colores degradados.

Y todo azul.

Ya que según ella mi bebé seria varón algo que tambien se le metió en la cabeza a Charlie, a mamá. Pero yo quería que fuese una niña.

Edward, no me dejaba hacer nada.

Mi día consistía en levantarme, correr al baño para volver el estomago, bañarme, desayunar, ver televisión, conversar con Esme, almorzar lo que Edward haya cocinado, esperarlo y merendar juntos, ver televisión, hacer el amor de forma pasiva y tranquila y por ultimo dormir hasta el día siguiente.

No era una mala rutina.

Mis estudios los terminé por módulos y solo fui a la escuela a presentar los exámenes y de una vez Edward me llevó a casa.

Ya tenía dos meses y medio y Edward cada vez se preocupaba más.

Pero no importaba.

Era feliz así.

_**Pov. Rosalie**_.

Ya tenía todo listo.

Mi pasaporte, boleto, billetera y maletas con algunos vestidos. Lo demás lo compraría después, ya que igual iba a engordar.

Pero lo haría con gusto.

Por mis bebés, mis hermosos gemelos.

Si, eran dos lindos bebés que tenía en mi vientre.

Estaba tan emocionada.

Lo mejor era que tenía una beca y podía estudiar sin tener que pagarlo, cosa que se me llevaría buena parte de mi dinero.

Podría vivir cómodamente para el resto de mi vida, pero igual quería trabajar.

Que mis hijos se sintieran orgullosos.

******RHEM****** 

Llegué a Miami, y estaba cansada, con lo único que me apoyó mi madre, fue con un departamento y para mí era muy importante.

Y más que suficiente, después de haberlos defraudado tanto.

Me instalé y llamé para avisar a la universidad que había llegado.

El tiempo pasó y yo me sentía cada vez más tranquila.

Tenía miedo de que Emmett me encontrara, por lo que solo me comunicaba por redes sociales de un cyber.

Ya tenía cinco meses, Bella igual y la loca de Alice tenía cuatro y medio. El día que la sacó Jasper del cuarto de Bella en el hospital, era para decirle que estaba embarazada de dos semanas.

Estaba tan feliz de que todo estuviera bien. Y lo mejor era que todo encajaba, ya que cuando diera a luz, seria terminando el semestre y tendría vacaciones para poder cuidar a mis bebés y no perder tantas clases.

Mi vientre estaba algo grande pero no tanto.

Y últimamente unas ganas de… Argh.

Necesitaba una ducha fría.

Apenas había pedido la pizza así que tenía tiempo del baño.

Cuando llegué al baño me vi en el espejo.

Mi vientre abultado por mis dos bebés.

Emmett, no sabía que eran dos, eso lo vine a saber cuándo me atendí aquí, siempre uno de los bebés se escondía.

Entré a la ducha y empecé a bañarme.

Cuando salí de la ducha, escuché que tocaban a mi puerta.

Me puse mi bata de color gris mi favorito y fui a abrir.

Lo que vi, me dejó paralizada.

Era el.

-. Emmett…- estaba empapado y era obvio ya que había llovido.

Sus ojos estaban rojos y temblaba.

Me miró y vio mi vientre. En medio de las gotas de agua, distinguí una lágrima.

-. Rosalie…- su voz era ronca-. …perdóname- abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

Lo miré bien, estaba hermoso, su cabello más largo. Sus ojos rojos, su camisa pegada a su piel.

Necesitaba otra ducha.

Que otra ducha, ni que ocho cuartos lo quería a él. Todos esos sueños eran con él.

En los cuales amanecía humeda y mi cama mojada por mis fluidos.

Siguiendo mis instintos, me acerqué a él y lo besé.

El me correspondió de inmediato.

Sabia a menta y ese olor me encantaba.

Entramos al departamento y el dejó la pizza en la mesada.

-. No…- él se paró justo cuando estábamos en la cama.

Y entendí que él se sentiría mal, si yo solo me acostaba con el porqué tenía ganas.

-. Lo siento- me cubrí con las mantas -. Es que últimamente…- el sonrió.

-. Entiendo- el bajó la cabeza-. Tengo que contarte la verdad…- y me relató que él era ese chico maravilloso de la empresa de mi papá, del cual me alejé por mi compromiso con ese imbécil que casi abusa de mí y por el rechazo de mis padres.

-. Lo siento es que…- le hablé de Royce King y su intento de violación, de esa manera, si yo tenía una inclinación por el lesbianismo la concluyó ese hombre.

-. Empecemos de nuevo por favor- bajé la cabeza-. Déjame estar cerca entonces- asentí a eso.

-. Está bien- el asintió y empezó a vestirse.

-. Te vas a comer eso tu sola- negué.

-. Los cuatro.

-. Dirás los tres- negué y el abrió los ojos desmesuradamente-. Son… dos – asentí.

De repente me vi en la cama siendo besada y poseída por ese hombre ardiente…

_**Pov. Bella.**_

Estaba en la sala de partos.

Esto era agonizante pero Edward ahí de mi mano me tranquilizaba un poco-. Te amo- asentí-. Ya falta poco- me besó.

Pujé por última vez y escuchamos el hermoso llanto.

Mi bebé.

Nuestro hijo.

-. Gracias amor- era Edward, con nuestro pequeño hijo.

Era tan chiquito.

Y rosadito-. Este hermoso- fue lo que dije.

Vi a Edward, que tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas-. Nuestro bebé- sonreí y él me besó.

-. Te amo Edward. El amo- volví a besarlo y Edward me dejó cargar al bebé-. Hola Anthony.

Por fin lo tenía en mis brazos. Mi bebé.

Y pensar que Edward se había puesto como loco en los últimos meses.

No me dejaba hacer nada.

Es más entro como catedrático en la universidad solo para poder estar conmigo!

Pero bueno, todo está bien.

Estamos bien.

Edward me ha enseñado muchas cosas todo este tiempo.

Amar, procurar, respetar.

No por nada era…

_**El Profesor.**_

_**Qué tal?**_

_**Llenó sus expectativas?**_

_**Las mía si.**_

_**Me encantó la historia.**_

_**Amé este Edward.**_

_**No se ustedes.**_

_**Ojalá los que me agregaron a favoritos y follows me dieran su cometario.**_

_**Me harían muy feliz.**_

_**Gracias por todo.**_

_**Besos y nos vemos en el epilogo.**_

_**Danielle Franks**_


	16. Chapter 16: Por Siempre

_**Hola, gracias por el apoyo.**_

_**Los adoro.**_

_**Fue un placer escribir esta historia.**_

_**Gracias a esos favoritos y alertas al igual que los comentarios. Gracias por ayudarme a llegar a los cien. Uf, estoy emocionada y espero que les guste el capitulo. **_

_**Ya saben que lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes a Meyer.**_

_**Disfrútenlo.**_

_**Pov. Edward.**_

_***Dos años después…**_

Llegué a casa y Bella estaba durmiendo en las colchas que había en la sala, con Anthony.

Su hermosa barriga de cuatro meses subía y bajaba al ritmo de su acompasada respiración.

Me acerqué poco a poco a ellos y besé los labios de Bella y la frente de Anthony.

Fui a bañarme, tambien tenía sueño.

Apenas eran las tres de la tarde, ellos ya habían comido y yo no tenía hambre.

Me puse ropa cómoda y me uní a ellos en las colchas.

Como siempre Anthony se acomodó en mi pecho y yo me acerqué más a Bella.

Me sentía tan bien así. Con una familia.

Esto era lo que me faltaba.

La felicidad de sentirte que pertenecías a un lugar. De saberte querido y amado.

Este era mi lugar en el mundo. Con mis dos hijos y mi mujer.

Mi Bella.

Y con la tranquilidad que eso me traía, me dejé llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Pov. Rosalie.

Estaba paseando por las calles de Miami, con mis dos bebés, cuando me pareció ver el auto de mi padre.

Lo descarté, había muchos autos iguales en el mundo.

Emmett, tenía en brazos a Emily y yo tenía a Alex.

-. Qué te pasa?- lo miré.

-. Pensé… que era el auto de mi padre pero… no importa- le resté importancia.

-. El quiere conocerlos- lo miré y asentí-. Sé que no te llevas muy bien con el…

-. Él fue quien me sacó de su vida Emmett no al revés. Pero sé que tuve la culpa.

-. No fue tu culpa- sabía que era mi culpa pero ya no me importaba. Tenía a mis hijos y a Emmett, un hombre jovial y bromista. Era el mismo de antes.

Y poco a poco había logrado amarlo.

Con todo y sus celos.

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar que me llamaban-. Rosalie!- era papá.

Me giré al igual que Emmett.

El estaba ahí. En la acera. Miraba a Alex fijamente.

Estaba entusiasmado.

Sabía que siempre había querido un varón.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que solo había venido a conocerlo a él.

No le interesaba nada de mí.

Con eso comprendí, que él nunca se interesó en mí de verdad. Que solo se quiso deshacer de mí y no le importó con quien.

-. Vamos a casa- dijo Emmett y ambos retomamos nuestro camino ignorando los llamados de William Hale.

Llegamos a casa, la cual Emmett había diseñado.

Dejamos a los niños que estaban dormidos en sus camas y salí de la habitación.

Necesitaba despejarme.

Al rato cuando ya estaba calmada, llegó Emmett -. Te amo- me abrazó desde atrás.

-. Y yo a ti tambien te amo Emmett- el me giró y me miró con emoción.

Sonreí.

Era la primera vez que le decía que le amaba. Y no lo había planeado.

Me salió espontáneamente.

-. Repítelo- pidió.

-. Te amo- me besó y me subió a la encimera de la cocina.

-. Sabes? Quiero otro bebé- besó mi cuello-. Por qué no nos ponemos manos a la obra?

-. Porque ya estoy embarazada- y me encontré teniendo el sexo más apasionante y ardiente que hubiera tenido en mi vida, en la encimera de la cocina…

Pov. Bella.

Todavía recuerdo ese día de marzo en el cual conocí a Edward en ese bar.

Agradecía a todos los dioses por la oportunidad de conocer a un hombre tan hermoso y tierno que me amaba.

Y yo lo amaba.

Con toda mi alma.

Al igual que a mis hijos.

Rosalie y Emmett eran felices con sus tres hijos, Alice tenía a Bryan y Helen y yo tenía a Anthony y Elizabeth.

Caminaba con Edward, tomados de la mano por la playa, la tenia cargada a Elizabeth mientras Anthony caminaba frente a nosotros con un cubo y sus herramientas para hacer un castillo de arena.

-. Jamás imaginé llegar a esto- dijo Edward mirando el horizonte.

-. Pero llegaste- el sonrió de esa manera tan sexy.

-. Para quedarme.

-. Por siempre?- le pregunté.

-. Por siempre y para siempre mi amor- y así seria, nos habíamos casado hace dos años y éramos muy felices.

Y él seguía enseñándome

Como lo que era

El profesor.

No.

MI Profesor.

_**Hola fue un placer para mí compartir con ustedes esta historia y estoy muy feliz, les agradezco de todo corazón su apoyo. Espero que les guste y bueno nos leemos cuando tenga una nueva idea con esta maravillosa pareja.**_

_**Aunque creo que tengo una… pero esta trataría mas de posesión, una Bella frágil y delicada y un Edward grande y sobre protector, sería una historia algo loca tambien pero no se en que categoría escribirla, si en Harry Potter o Crepúsculo. Si les apetece ustedes me avisan.**_

_**Bueno fue un placer y espero encontrarlas cuando mi mente decida volar nuevamente por estos lares.**_

_**Sin más que decir, agradeces por su apoyo y tiempo para leerme.**_

_**Con todo el cariño de mi parte para ustedes.**_

_**Danielle Franks.**_

_**Dios los Bendiga y hasta la próxima **_


End file.
